A Thief's Heart
by Heaven's Warrior Princess
Summary: Kagome lives in the slums of New Domino City, But that doesn't stop her. She steals for a living and eventually gets caught. She meets a certain blue eyed duelist. Will she lose her heart? Bad Summary! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Hime-chan here! Welcome to my next great story! A story filled with adventure, love, and stuff that blows up! *giggle* Ka-Boom! Well anyways, this a story about Kagome in Yugioh 5D's. Some stuff may not be accurate seeing as I don't usually watch 5D's, but I am going to try me hardest! (If I'm not too lazy...) Warning: Characters are going to be a little OOC. So~, deal with it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story!!! Noda! Zip! Nothing!

* * *

"I've been robbed!!" was yelled from inside the city. A woman smirked as she ran. Oh how she loved when they did that. It gave her the satisfaction of knowing she did a good job. She turned right at the intersection and came to a halt. She looked around before looking at her watch. "He's late" she whispered. A engine's purr meet her ears. She looked over to see a blue and purple duel runner coming her way. It came to a stop several feet in front of her.

"You're late" she told the driver. "Yes, or maybe you are early?" the male driver responded. The woman huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Kaggy! Don't be that way!" the man whined. "Man, Shippo, you sound like a five year old" Kagome commented, handing him the loot. Shippo pouted and took the stuff. He took a peak at what was inside the sack. "Wow, we hit the jackpot!" "'We'? I did everything" Kagome exclaimed quietly. Shippo ignored her and waved. "I'll see you back at HQ" he said, before racing down the street. "Show-off" she muttered, walking in the opposite direction.

A siren was heard in the distance. She turned left into an alley and looked at her duel runner. It was a sleek black and white duel runner. Kagome placed a hand on it and thought about the blood, sweat, and tears put into making it. Kagome came out of her thoughts when she heard a siren close by, coming closer. She got on her duel runner and started the engine. She tore out of the alley and down the streets of New Domino City.

Kagome's mother used to tell her stories about the city back in her day. She snorted at that, things sure have changed, since the city was now split in two, the poor and the rich. The police try to keep the people apart, but they failed miserably when it came to Kagome and her friends, Shippo, Rin, Kouga, and Sango. Speaking of her friends, she saw the familiar orange and brown of Rin's duel runner pull up next to her.

"Hey, Kaggy!" was said from their communicators in their helmets. "Hey Rin! How did your raid go?" "Awesome, but Shippo said you pulled in some great treasure. I'm jealous" "You should, I hit that big place by the Kaiba Dome" Kagome gloated. "Damn, now I totally envy you. That place is loaded" Rin replied. A pink and green duel runner pulled up on the other side of Rin. "Hiya guys. Some great raids I hope?" was said from the communicators. "Hey Sango!" the girls greeted together. "And great raids, I was just gloating about hitting the place by KD" "You lucky bitch" Sango cursed. "Totally" agreed Rin. Kagome grinned to herself in triumph. Yes, Kagome and her friends robbed the people of New Domino City, but it was for good reasons. _'Usually...'_ Kagome thought to herself, with a smirk.

"Kagome, Rin, Sango, come in. This is Kouga" was heard. "Aloha Kouga!" the girls chorused. "Listen up, the Man is chasing after you and is coming up fast. Hurry up and get back here. Don't letting anyone follow you" Kouga ordered. "Yes, sir" said the girls. "Kouga out" Kagome's eyebrow twitched before asking, "What was up his ass?" "Probably that wolf tail of his" answered Rin. "Demons now a days" Sango sighed. Kagome laughed and soon the other girls joined in. When they finished Rin stated, "I was serious" That sent them into a fit of giggles.

"Pull over!!!" was shouted from behind them. The girls either looked over their shoulder or drove backwards to look at who shouted. "Crap! It the cops!" exclaimed Rin, sarcastically. "Oh no!" Sango said, playing along. "Should we pull over, gals?" Kagome asked with a small smirk. The thieves looked at each other and then said together, "Nah!" The girls then increased speed and left the cops in the dust. "Shall we split up Kaggy? Rin?" asked Sango. "Sure" responded Kagome. "Yeah! We could have a race back to the boat!" chirped Rin. "Good idea" Sango agreed. "Prepare to be defeated, losers!" called Kagome, speeding past them. "Cheater!" Sango and Rin yelled at her. A joyous laughter was heard on their communicators.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was racing down the poorer part of the city, but yet the place really looked nicer than her neighborhood. She came to the water between New Domino and the Satellite. Skidding to a halt on a docking platform, Kagome turned off her engine. She got off of her duel runner and went to find the boat to cross the water to get to the Satellite. She found it in a matter of minutes and pushed her dual runner onto it. Sango arrived and then after a few minutes Rin came in. Sango and Kagome were standing next to each other, their arms crossed, when Rin pulled up to them. "Fail" Sango said. "Epically" Kagome said. Rin laughed nervously and scratched the back off her neck. The girls got everything on the boat and took off.

The ride was rather boring until the sound of a helicopter was heard from above them. Kagome pulled out her gun, as did Sango and Rin. They pointed them towards the sound, waiting for something to happen. A helicopter appeared and a bright light shone down on them. Kagome aimed and then fired. A sound like glass shattering was heard and the light disappeared. Kagome ran over to the controls and turned off the boat. She turned the boat away from the helicopter, which lost sight of them after Kagome shot the light. It turned away and left. Sango walked over to Kagome and took over.

They arrived and pushed off the dual runners. Sango and Kagome hid the boat while Rin kept watch, her gun ready. "I have spotted movement" Rin's voice said in the two girls potable communicators. "Wait there. I'll be up in a moment" Kagome said, running over silently. "Where?" Kagome whispered when she was next to Rin. Rin pointed her gun at a trashed thrift store. Kagome pulled out her gun and called, "Who's there?" A small figured walked out and said, "Don't shoot" once it say their guns. Kagome and Rin lowered there guns. "Just a pedestrian" Kagome sighed, putting her gun away. "Ready!" called Sango, coming into view. "Well then, lets get to HQ" Rin said getting on her dual runner. "Hey! Where did you get your dual runners?" asked the unidentified person. "Made them" Sango supplied, also getting on hers. "See ya, kid" Kagome said from her dual runner. The three girls took off leaving the kid alone. "I should tell Yusei about them" said the boy, also known as Rally.

* * *

(With the girls)

The streets were too narrow to ride side by side, so the girls had to follow each other. Rin in front, followed by Sango, and Kagome taking up the rear. The sound of sirens reached their ears. "What should we do?" asked Rin. "I don't know" answered Sango. "Well, lets not panic. We just mind our business and if they come after us, I'll stall them while you escape" planed Kagome. "But Kaggy" Rin and Sango began. "No buts" Kagome interrupted. They veered left onto a wider path, and rode side by side. Kagome sped up and past her friends. They also sped up, trying to keep up. Kagome just went faster for a few minutes before slowing down.

"Was that necessary?" asked Sango, when she caught up to her. "Yes, yes it was" Kagome answered. "Duh~!" taunted Rin. "You little..." Sango trailed off, mumbling under her breath. "If I had a rock, I'd bust your head!" Rin said angrily. "Well then, choose one. There is a lot of them here" stated Kagome, waving her hand at a few piles of rocks. "I was kidding, Kaggy!" Rin exclaimed. "Suck up" Sango teased. Rin- "What did you say!?!" Sango- "Am I going too fast? You. Are. A. Suck. Up." Rin- "You mother fu-" "ENOUGH!" shouted Kagome. "Yes Ma'am!" the girls said, saluting, but soon stopped to drive better. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Sango asked, "Do you see that?" Kagome and Rin looked where Sango was looking and saw the police blocking the path. "They're blocking the road? Really?" asked Rin, disbelief in her voice. "You guys turn up here, I'll take care of them" Kagome ordered, before speeding away. "Be safe" pleaded Rin. "You better come back, you hear me?" questioned Sango. "Loud and clear" Kagome responded. Rin and Sango turned off the road and went to HQ.

Kagome stopped her runner about 20 feet away from the cops. "Step away from the dual runner and come quietly!" was said. Kagome just gave a small wave before turning around and leaving. "After her!" was shouted, before sirens began screaming. Kagome rode as fast as she could, which was super fast. She lost some speed and turned, the cops on her tail. An old building, which had finally fallen, blocked her path and made a dead end. Kagome stopped and turned back to meet the cops. "Guys, I'm not going to get back" she said into her communicator. "No Kaggy!" was shouted from all of her friends.

"I'll get them to leave the dual runner and then I'll just escape again" Kagome reasoned, getting off her runner. "But what if they mark you this time?!" exclaimed Shippo. "I'll figure something out" Kagome said. The police stopped in front of her. "Kagome out," was said, before Kagome pulled of her helmet. She put it on her dual runner and walked up to the cops. "Are you going to come willingly?" asked a cop. "Only if you leave my runner" Kagome said. "No can do" responded the officer. Kagome pulled out her gun. "You can and will" she commanded. "Alright, alright" said the cop, nervously. "Good" Kagome put her gun away and touched her watch. A barrier appeared around her runner. "Just in case" she told the officers. The officer hand cuffed her and put her in the car. Kagome heaved a large sigh.

A few minutes after the cops left, Shippo, Rin, and Sango were there. "She really is gone" whispered Sango. Rin began to cry. Shippo hugged her, while Sango brought down the barrier around Kagome's dual runner. Sango pulled out a cable and attached Kagome's runner to her own. "Lets not dilly dally. This place is probably on high alert" Shippo said, once Rin stopped crying. The girls nodded meekly and got on their dual runners. Then they left, Kagome's runner in tow.

…...............................................................................................................(With Kagome) Kagome's POV

Before I was taken to the facility, I had to face trial. I was forced to sit in front of a giant podium. I recognized the man from my last arrest. "Oh! If it isn't Kagome Higurashi. It has been awhile" said the man. "Not if you ask me" I snapped. "Still hostile as ever, I see. What did you do this time?" "Nothing!" "Oh really? It says here you and your friends have been robbing the people of New Domino City and resisting capture. If you tell me where your friends are hiding, I might let you go" "I'd rather die" I growled at him. "Hmm. Last time you were here, you managed to escape before you placed tracking dye on your face. But not this time" I smirked at him. "Don't worry, I kinda want to be marked. It would be fun to show it off once I get out of this hell hole" The man smiled and said, "Good"

I was forced into another room and forced to sit. A helmet was placed on my head so I couldn't move it. A machine came down and sprayed the dye onto my face. "You better give me a good design" I told the men around me. "We'll try" said a man, not even looking at me. "Done" said another man after a few minutes. "Hey, aren't you going to do the other cheek?" I asked. "That is not required" answered a man. "But I want to have it on my other cheek too" I said, pointing at my cheek. The men looked at each other. "Alright" said a man, turning on the machine. The dye was placed on my other cheek. "Finished" said the man, after a few minutes.

I was lead to a transportation vehicle that takes outlaws to the Facility. I walked on and sat by myself, seeing I was the only female there. The vehicle took off and I looked through the bared windows. I've hardly ever saw New Domino City in the day, seeing as my work was at night. It was jaw dropping. The people transporting me and the others started talking about the Facility as a summer camp. I inwardly snorted at that. My dad went to the Facility before he died, said it was hell on earth. I smiled when I remembered how he told me how he escaped. My dad was quite the mastermind. I can see why my mom loved him. My mom...

"Oh shit." I cursed under my breath, my head in my hands. How am I going to tell my mom I was alright? Sango and Rin probably already told her I was arrested. She must be freaking out. "I'm going to be in some deep shit" I whispered to myself. _'Probably going to be grounded from the Thief Runners'_ I thought. My thoughts were interrupted from the sound of a loud voice. I looked over and saw and older man bothering a male around my age. "He's kinda cute" I mused silently, looking him over. I noticed the blue shade of his eyes, even though it was hard to see them. I stood up and stretched. "Man, my body hurts like hell" I said to myself. "Hey you, sit down" was heard. "Just wait, don't get your panties in a knot" I told the man, before sitting down. A couple men snickered at that. The rest of the ride was uneventful and soon they arrived at the Facility. Kagome looked at it and then said, "Rather depressing, ne?"

A man began talking about what happens here, blah blah blah. I walked off of the vehicle and a man scanned my mark. "Identification number E9KZ7-72. Multiple robberies, illegal entry to New Domino City, and resistance to capture" said a electronic voice. "That's a lot for a little girl" said the officer. I glared at the man, wishing him pain.

I, and the rest of the criminals, were lead away and told the rules. I was too busy looking for escape routes to pay attention. We were shown our new rooms. I looked at my room from the door way. I looked at the officer and asked, "I don't have to share with a man, right?" "Yeah, the man might hurt someone as fragile as yourself" said the officer. I sat on a bed and mumbled, "I'll show you who's fragile" The door closed and I was alone.

I took in my surroundings. I walked up to the window and inspected it. I reached down for my gun and meet nothing. Ah, yes they took that, the damn bastards. I sighed and laid down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. "You can't keep me here" I said to the walls. Soon I fell into a light sleep. My dreams were the same as usual, just black nothingness. I awoke to the sound of my door opening. I sat up and looked at the door. There were several men in the doorway.

"May I help you?" I asked. "Yeah, you could be help me out in _big_ ways" said a man, taking a step closer. I glared at him and said, "No thanks" "That's not an option, babe" the man said, coming closer. I kicked the man in the face. "Boss!" exclaimed the men. The man fell to the ground. The other men charged at me. I kicked, punched, blocked, and dodged, but I was soon overpowered. I was held by a man, while the boss guy got off the floor. He began walking and told the men to follow him, me in tow. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. "Stop your yelling" said a man from my right. I stomped on the foot of the man holding me and elbowed his ribcage. The man let go and I ran. I could hear the men chasing after me, so I ran faster. I ran down several hallways, before coming to a big arena type place. I paused to catch my breath and that is where I was caught again.

I struggled in the man's hold while the boss walked up to me. The boss put his thumb under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "You're pretty hot. What about being mine?" he asked. I scowled before spitting in his face. The boss told the man to release me. I was let go and the boss back handed me. I was thrown to the ground by the power of it. "That hurt like a bitch" I whispered to myself, putting a hand to my cheek. The man began to walk towards me and I tensed. I stood up and began to run, but the man grabbed my wrist. "Not so fast girly" he said, a smirk on his face. "Take your hand off my person" I growled. A hand went on the boss man's shoulder.

The hand belonged to a bigger man with blue spiky hair. The man forced the boss guy to let me go and than threw him at his minions. "Are you alright?" was asked from behind me. I turned and looked at the cute male from before. "Yeah, I'm fine" I answered, letting my hand leave my cheek. "I'm Kagome, thanks for the help" I thanked the two men. "I'm Yusei" said the blue eyed male. "The names Tanner. I haven't seen you around before, you new?" the blue spiky haired said/asked. "Yeah, got here today" I answered. "To tell the truth, I think your the first female to come here" said Tanner. "Oh wow! I'm honored" Kagome said. "Hey 72!" was shouted at them. I looked over at the officer. "Yes?" "You have a call" he answered. "Probably momma" I said. I sighed and looked down. "Probably to bite my head off" I said, walking over to the officers. They lead me to a room where I could see my mom projected on a screen.

"Hiya momma" I greeted. "Kagome! Are you alright? Oh my, look at your face! My poor baby was marked!" yelled my mom, freaking out. "I'm fine, momma. Besides, I'll be out soon, anyways" I responded casually. "What am I going to do with you..." she sighed. "Wait for me 'till I get out?" I supplied. Momma laughed and said, "You really are your father's daughter" "Thanks momma. I gotta go. Love ya!" I said. "Love you Kagome. Be safe" said my mom before she disappeared. I noticed the screen was a mirror and I saw my marks. The marks were two bold, golden, and upside down triangles. (like Belldandy's only gold) I walked out of the room and headed back to my room. I opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind me. I moved the extra bed in front of the door, before sitting on my bed. My watch beeped and I looked down at it. I pressed a button and Rin's face appeared.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed. "Hey Rin" Rin began to cry. "Oh Kaggy, I miss you so much!" said Rin. "I'll be home soon, Rin" I said with a smile. Rin was pushed aside and I saw Sango's face. "You said you weren't going to get caught!" she screamed at her. "Things change. I'm sorry" I apologized. "Just come home soon, understood?" "Crystal" I answered, saluting. Sango was pushed and Rin came up again. "Come home soon!" she said. "Will do. 'Night guys" "G'night Kaggy!" they chorused. I pressed the button and they disappeared. I took off my black jacket, my black and white belt, my black boots, white socks, and black and white gun holder. Now I was only in a white tank top and white shorts. I laid down in bed and soon fell asleep.

Someone was banging on my door. "Go away! I'm sleeping" I shouted, turning so my back was to the door. "72! Get up and answer the door" was shouted. I grumbled and rolled off my bed. I landed on my feet and walked to the door. I hopped on the bed and opened the door. "What!?!" I snapped at the officer. "Everyone is supposed to be at the assembly, so hurry up" said the officer. "Assholes..." I mumbled closing the door. I put back on my clothes, but left the jacket and gun holder. I walked out of my room and walked down the hallway. I gave a loud yawn and rubbed my eye. "Damn cops, next time they wake me up like that I'm going to..." I trailed, my thoughts turning gruesome.

"You always like this in the morning?" asked Yusie's voice to my right. I looked over and noticed he was looking at me. "Not usually" I answered with a shrug. They arrived at a large corridor and stood in line. "Zip it everybody!" was shouted from a bigger black man, the chief, I'm guessing. "Good, now that I have your undivided attention, allow me to introduce the directive general(?) himself, Mr. Rex Goodwin. He's here to shed some light on a new program that he'll be implementing here at the Facility over the next few weeks. We're hoping someone here has the mark of a champion" he continued. Yusei seemed to tense at the last sentence and I was confused as to why.

"Good evening everyone, if you will allow me a few moments of your time I will explain the details of the pilot program that Chief Armstrong mentioned earlier. I'm sure that many of you feel that you've been dealt a bad hand in life. But I hope to change that. In fact, for one person here new opportunities are a handshake away. You're experiences in life can be a great service to the city. And that is why I've decided to select one of you to take under my wing. And should that person prove themselves helpful to me and the city then I will be more than happy to return the favor. Like say, a full pardon, for example, a clear record. Perhaps even an invite to live here in New Domino City. And now its just the matter of picking one of you here to come and assist me" said the Goodwin guy, as he walked down the aisle to me and Yusie's row. I narrowed my eyes at him. _'Why would he be doing this for people like us?' _I thought.

"Listen up, everybody back to your cells, immediately. The director has made his decision" shouted Chief Armstrong. "Hold it right there, Yusie" said the chief when he walked by. "Your the one the director has chosen" continued Armstrong. "Careful Yusie" Tanner warned. Yusei nodded. "Don't hurt yourself too much" I teased, winking at him. Tanner and I left Yusie alone with Goodwin and Armstrong. "I wonder if they are serving any food right now" I thought aloud. "Should be, you hungry?" asked Tanner, walking to the cafeteria. "Yep" I answered, following him. We arrived in the cafeteria and got our food. I sat down at an unoccupied table, while Tanner sat with some of his friends.

I took a bite of my sandwich before pressing the button on my watch. "Shippo here" Shippo said. "Hey, Shippo, its Kagome. I was wondering if you could cause a distraction at a moments notice" I said quietly. "I'm a computer wizard, I can do anything" Shippo boasted. "Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you when to" I said, looking around. "Alright! Shippo out" said Shippo before disappearing. I finished my food and put my tray away. I walked to my room, but noticed Yusei being pulled down a hallway. I followed after them, as silent as possible. She heard that Yusei was to be with the most dangerous people there. I glared at the men carrying Yusei. "Only if looks could kill" I sighed. "Hey! What are you doing here?" was asked from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Chief Armstrong. "Me?" I asked nervously, pointing to myself. "Yes you!" he shouted. "Oh I was just, looking for my room. It seems I forgot where it is!" I lied quickly. Armstrong grabbed my arm and said, "That's what they always say" I pushed the button on my watch and Shippo appeared. "Shippo, I need a distraction! And fast" I whispered to him. "On it" Shippo said, before typing away on his computer. A loud siren went off. Armstrong freaked out and let go of me. I ran away from him. "Nice work Shippo!" I said to my watch. "Thank you!" he exclaimed happily. Some officers began chasing me. I ran to the balcony and looked down. There was a bridge about a thirty-five feet below me. "Shippo! Should I jump?" I asked him. "No!" he exclaimed. "Ok" I said, before jumping.

I landed and did a little roll before standing up again. "I said not to!" screamed Shippo. "It's opposite day" I told him, running across the bridge. "Anyways, Shippo out" I heard Shippo tell me. Someone grabbed my arm. I looked to see a buff cop. "Shit" I cursed under my breath. I struggled in his grasp, but it was useless. I was dragged back across the bridge, right to Chief Armstrong. "Quite the spirit in this little chick" he said mostly to himself. "Take her to the Hive" he ordered. I started to kick and scream when they started to drag me away. The buff officer put a hand over my mouth to silence me. It only muffled my screams. When we came to my cell, I bit his hand as hard as I could. He gave a small yelp before removing his hand. I tried hitting him, but it didn't work! The man, having enough of me, opened my cell and threw me in. I landed on my ass. "Ow! That hurt you son of a bitch!" I yelled at him. He just closed my door.

I sighed and called Shippo. Shippo appeared on my watch in a few minutes. "Hey, I need to escape. Tomorrow night" I told him, standing up. "Alright, I'll wake you up when it's time to leave" he said. "Tell Sango and Rin to bring my dual runner over here then" I ordered. "Will do, Kagome. See ya" Shippo said with a wave. I waved back and said, "Bye, bye Shippo!" The line went dead. I laid down on my new bed and said to the ceiling. "One more night and than I'm out of here" I closed my eyes and got in a more comfortable position. I fell asleep immediately.

I awoke to the sweet, not really, sound of Chief Armstrong's voice. I stumbled out of bed and looked out my window. Apparently, Tanner had some smuggled magazines and if no one fesses up to helping him get them, we all get punished. I sighed. If I said I did it, it might be harder to escape tonight. But if I don't, everyone gets in trouble. "Curse this good heart of mine" I exclaimed quietly. The chief was talking while I was in my own little world. I came back to reality when Yusie and Armstrong agreed to dual. "Idiot" I said, putting my head against one of the bars. I walked to the door and opened it. "Men, I swear, they make everything harder than they have to be" I mumbled to myself. "We might be in permanent lock-down" was said from a man to another on my far left. My eyes widened and I brought a hand to my mouth. "Shit!" I cursed into my hand. That could be bad.

I ran over to Tanner's cell. I knelt down next to him. "Hey, you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, just a few scratches. Nothing for you to get worried over, Kagome" he answered, wincing when he sat up. "You sure?" I asked, uncertainty evident in my voice. "Yeah, I'm fine" he said. "Well, I have something important to tell you" I said, looking away. "What?" he asked. "I'm leaving, tonight" I told him. "You're what?" he exclaimed. "Shh. My friends on the outside are helping escape tonight" I told him. "Who ever your friends are, you won't be able to escape" he told me. "Then you don't know the Thief Runners" I told him with a smirk. "You're friends with the Thief Runners?" he asked amazed. "Not just friends, I am one. Leading thief, the Ying Yang Angel, at your service" I said, tilting my head in greeting. His jaw dropped at that and I couldn't help but giggle. "I gotta go. Get well soon" I said to him, standing up. "Later" I called running out.

I saw Yusie and called out to him. He turned and I ran over. "Good luck with the dual" I told him, before kissing him on his cheek. The rest of the guys in this sector was there and made hoot noises and whistles. I gave Yusie a genuine Kagome smile, with a small blush, before turning on my heel and walked away. I walked away to the sound of men congratulating Yusie on catching a woman like myself. I blushed deeply at that, but kept my normal pace. I went to my cell and sat on my bed. "I can't believe I just kissed Yusie" I said to myself. "No it was just on the cheek. Nothing to freak over" I scolded myself. "But still, it felt right" "No. Bad Kagome, Bad" I continued to have and argument with myself for a while. Soon, it was time for Yusie to dual Chief Armstrong.

Time Skip. After the dual. At the arena type place.

"Hey Shippo, you can cancel that distraction. Just have Sango and Rin bring my dual runner" I said into my watch. "Okie dokie" Shippo said before leaving. I noticed my Facility friends and walked over quietly. I walked up behind Yusie and the rest of the guys, Tanner, Alex, and Yanagi, noticed me. I put a finger to my lips and winked at them. They just grinned and gave small, almost unnoticeable, nods. "Why are you grinning?" asked a confused Yusie. "It's nothing" Tanner lied. Yusie looked like he didn't believe him and began to turn around, that is when I pounced.

Yusie, being quick on his feet, moved to the side and I fell to the ground. "And what are you doing, Kagome?" he asked. I pouted and said, "You weren't supposed to turn around" I looked away and held my hand out to him. He looked at me strangely. "Are you going to help me up or what?" I snapped, playfully. He put his hand in mine and helped me up. We let go of each others hands and I dusted the dirt off of me. After the front of me was clean, I began on the back of my clothes. I turned so my back side was facing the guys and looked over my shoulder. "Is there any dirt on my ass-, I mean, butt?" I asked. I noticed their face turn a pink color. "N-none that I can see" Alex stuttered. I smiled and turned around, so I faced them. "Thanks!" I exclaimed, smiling cutely.

"Excuse me, 72, Kagome Higurashi?" asked a female officer. I looked over and hummed, "Hmm?" "You have some people here saying they're here to take you home" she continued, stepping to the side. "Kagome!" Rin shouted, before hugging me. "Kagome! I missed you!" she whispered, hot tears soaking into my shirt. "I missed you too!" I told her, hugging her back. We let each other go and I smiled at her. I wiped away her tears. Someone cleared their throat and I looked over. I saw Sango and I stepped over to her. She narrowed her eyes at me before my head whipped to the side, feeling a painful sting on my cheek. I looked back at her to see her hand raised.

"You slapped me?" I asked, totally shocked. "How dare you" she said, her head lowered so her bangs hid her eyes. "I'm sorry" I apologized. Sango looked back up at me, tears in her eyes. She hugged me tightly. "I was so worried about you. You're like my sister, and I can't stand to lose anymore of my family" Sango cried into my shoulder. "Sorry for worrying you, Sango. I didn't mean to, I just didn't want to have you guys get arrested" I responded, petting her head. Sango pulled out of my arms and asked, "You know you're a bitch, right?" I smiled at her, "Sure do!" She snorted at that and wiped her face with her sleeve.

Rin came up and handed me my deck, gun holder, and jacket. Sango pulled out my gun and handed it to me. "Security was a little hesitant about giving us that" Sango said, twirling her gun around. "Well, it is a security hazard" Rin supplied, pulling out her gun. "You don't think I know that?" Sango asked, looking irritated. "Of course not" "Good" "You probably don't know what hazard means" Rin teased. Sango glared daggers at her. They pointed their guns at each other. "You don't have the guts" they taunted each other. I sighed and looked back at my new friends. "Sorry about them. They enjoy picking on and fighting each other" I apologized. The guys looked between confused and shocked.

I sighed when I heard a loud 'oof', like someone was tackled. I looked back over and saw Sango and Rin wrestling on the floor. I walked up to them and ordered them to stand up. They did as told and I slapped the back of their heads.(*giggle* Like in NCIS!) "Ow!" they both exclaimed, holding their heads. "Knock it off" I told them, putting my hands on my hips. "Meanie!" They shouted at me, with glares. I laughed nervously and ran behind the closest male. "I didn't do it!" I called from the safety of behind Yusie. Rin and Sango glared at her for a moment before they heard a loud beeping noise from my watch. I looked at it and pressed a button. Kouga appeared. "Hey Kouga" I greeted.

I walked over to Sango and Rin. "Angels, you have a meeting with a client" Kouga told us. "But Charlie! Kaggy just got out of the slammer!" Rin complained. "Let us celebrate! Have a mega-big party!" Sango joined in. "Pwety pwease!" I begged. "No, the client expects us to be there this evening" Kouga said. "And why do you call me Charlie?" he asked as an afterthought. "Well, remember when I had that sleep over at my place and my mom had these old movies about 3 kick ass girls called_ Charlie's Angels_?" I asked. "Yeah" Kouga answered. "Well we are the Angels of the group so might as well" Rin stated. "Really? That's why?" Kouga questioned. "Yep!" Sango replied. "You all are crazy!" shouted Shippo in the background. "We heard that!!!" we shouted at the watch.

"Anyways, head to sector 19 and we'll send you more info on the way. Kouga out" said Kouga before leaving. "Man, I wanted to have a huge party at Sango's place" Rin sighed. "That would have been awesome" I sighed, thinking of the last party there. "My landlord would have me kicked out" Sango reminded us. I began saying, "Not unless Shippo ties here up and then" "Kagome!" Sango shouted at me. "I was kidding!" I shouted back. "Yeah Sango! Take a chill pill!" Rin sided with me. "That was a good plan" she whispered to me. "I know" I whispered back to her. "We should get going" Sango stated, walking away. "Wait for me!" Rin called, running after her. I turned back to my Facility friends.

"I guess I'm leaving" I said, with a sad smile. I gave them all a hug and a kiss on their cheek, but I saved Yusie for last. I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Bye Yusie" He hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "Bye Kagome" I leaned back and smiled at him. I began to walk away but stopped mid step. I turned around and ran up to Yusie. I give him a quick peck on the lips. I turned on my heel and ran away, a blush on my face. When I reached the exit, I turned back and waved at them. After a few moments, I stopped and walked out.

I walked over to Rin and Sango. I walked up to my dual runner and unhooked it from Rin's. I got on and turned on the engine. "Oh, how I missed riding this piece of machine" I purred happily. "That just sounds wrong!" exclaimed Sango, getting on her runner and starting up her engine. "You're sick!" I yelled at her. "And your not?" asked Rin, getting on her runner, starting it up. "You're hilarious" I said in a sarcastic voice. "Thank you!" she thanked. "Are you guys coming or not?" Sango asked, before taking off. "We'd rather not work tonight" Rin and I said at the same time. Rin took off and I gave one last look at the Facility. Yusie was walking out. I blushed, good thing I had my helmet on. I waved at him before taking off.

"The Ying Yang Angel here, with Flower Angel and Warrior Angel" I said, catching up to my friends. "You girls are needed at the small store in Sector 19" Kouga told us. "Oh? Haven't been there in a while" Sango commented. "Why are we needed there?" Rin asked. "A client needs to talk about the details for your mission" Shippo chirped. "Did you just chirp? Like a girl?" I asked, laughing. "Glad that Facility didn't change you" Shippo told me. "Me too!" I chirped. "You just chirped! HA!" Shippo exclaimed. "I'm a girl" I told him. "Thus it is ok" Rin and Sango said together. "That is no fair!" Shippo complained. I rolled my eyes at his words. I sped up and past my friends. "Last one there has to lick my boot!" I exclaimed. "EWW!" the two girls squealed, going faster. I gave a full out belly laugh.

We arrived at the alley leading to the store in Sector 19. "Does anyone even know what this place is called?" Sango asked, pulling over. "Yeah, it's uh... um... I actually don't know" Rin said, ending with a nervous laugh. "All I know that I love having meetings here" I thought aloud, a finger to my chin. We parked the runners and took off our helmets. We walked down some stairs to enter the place.

"The party has arrived!!" I exclaimed, my arms above my head. "Hey, Kagome, Rin, Sango! Haven't seen you ladies in a while" the bartender greeted. "Sup Mr. Bartender?" I asked, walking down some more stairs. "Same as always" he responded. I sat down at the bar and did a spin on my seat. The other girls sat around me. "The usual?" he asked. "Yes please!" we chorused together. "So~" Sango drawled out. "Who do you think the client is?" she asked us. I looked at the other people in the place. "Maybe the short brown haired guy with the yellow shirt?" Rin suggested. "Might be" I said, leaning back on the counter.

"Here you go" said the bartender handing us three glasses. "Thank you!" we thanked. I took a sip through a straw. "I love these chocolate shakes!" Rin exclaimed after taking a sip. "For once, I agree with you" Sango commented, sipping on hers. "At least one thing can bring you two together" I stated, stirring my straw around the cup. I heard a couple growls from next to me.

"Sorry ladies, but my shift is over. Mr. Huge Nose is taking over" the bartender told us, wiping his hands in a washcloth. We all went into a gloomy state. The other bartender was a huge asshole and had a huge nose, hints name. The bartender grabbed his coat and headed to the door. "See ya!" I called. He waved at me from over his shoulder. "Alright, lets get this over with" Sango said, standing up. "Listen up!" Rin called out. The men turned to us. "Alright, which one of you had a meeting with the Thief Runners?" I asked, my eyes scanning over them. A man in the corner raised his hand. A kind of lanky, skinny man. I stood up and walked over to him. "How may we be of service?" I asked, sitting across from him. Sango and Rin pulled up chairs next to me.

"Well, I heard that one of the Angels could sing" he said. "That is a new one" Sango replied, leaning back into her chair. "I need you to sing at this event" he told us. "Oh? And why should we help you?" Rin asked coldly. Rin can be scary when it comes to missions and jobs. "I'll lose my job if I don't get someone who can sing" he told us. "Hmm. We'll help" I said, my eyes closed. "Oh thank you-" I held up my hand. "For a decent price, anyways" I continued. The man nodded and pushed forward a large amount of money. "Will this do?" he asked.

Rin grabbed the money and Sango said, "Yes" "When is the event?" I asked, placing my arm on the table. "Well, it's the Fortune Cup, so not to far away" he answered. "That's enough time to prepare. Which one of us do you want to sing?" Rin asked. "Who's the the best singer?" he questioned. "I am, but I cost twice as much as Sango and Rin" I replied, resting my head in my hand, a smug smirk on my face. "I'll pay it" he stated. "Alright. We'll contact you for more details in a day" Sango said, standing up. "Have a nice day!" Rin and I exclaimed, smiling sweetly. We both stood up and walked away. "See you later, big nose" we said when we past the bartender. The 'Angels' walked out.

"Boot Leg!" I exclaimed suddenly. "What?" Sang and Rin asked. "That's what this place is called! Boot Leg!" I clarified. They looked at me for about 3 seconds before, "OH~! I get it now!" I sighed and walked up to my dual runner. I hopped on, started my engine, and waited for my friends to do the same. Once they did, I rode out of the alley, down the streets of New Domino City. Everything was running smoothly until a Sector Security patrol car pulled up behind Rin.

I noticed that they were going to ram her. "Rin, look out!" Sango shouted, but it was too late. Everything went into slow motion as Rin turned her head and the patrol car sped forward. "Rin!" I yelled, before turning my runner. The patrol hit me instead, as Rin swerved away. I felt myself and my dual runner be thrown to the side. "Kagome!!!" Sango and Rin screamed, driving away. They had to go on since the patrol car was chasing after them.

I flew off my dual runner, which skidded away from me. I also skidded for several yards, before rolling for a good 5 feet. My helmet came off sometime after I was thrown. I don't know exactly when. I came to a stop on my stomach. I looked up at where Rin and Sango drove off. "Good, they're uninjured" I whispered to myself, wincing from the pain. My sight was going black. I tried to get up, but failed. I fell into darkness.

…....................................................................................................................(the next day)

I awoke but kept my eyes closed. _'Old habits die hard'_ I thought to myself, smiling bitterly inwardly. I opened my eyes and sat up. A wave of pain flowed through me. I gasped and grasped my right side. "I guess I got hurt more than I thought" I sighed to myself. I heard a throat clear and looked over, expecting to see ?????. My eyes widened slightly when I couldn't remember who I was thinking about. "You're awake. I'm glad" came a gentle female voice. I looked at the small girl kneeling down next to me. She had blueish green hair in pigtails and hazel like eyes. I could tell she was younger than me. "I heard you crash when my brother and I were outside. I was surprised to see you there" she told me handing me a glass of water. I thanked her before drinking the water. I noticed the girl was staring at my face. "Is there something wrong?" I asked confused.

"Did you go to the Facility?" she asked. "I- I don't know" I stuttered looking down in thought. I looked back up. "Why do you ask?" I questioned. "It's just, you're the first girl I've seen with marks" she responded. I tilted my head to the side and asked, "Wha~?" "Don't tell me! You don't remember anything, do you?" she exclaimed. "I remember a name, but that is it. A few images here and there" I responded looking away. "Don't worry. Another guy we took in doesn't remember who he is either" the girl responded with a smile. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Luna. And you?" "Kagome" "Nice to meet you, Kagome!" She greeted holding out her hand. "You too, Luna!" I greeted back, shaking her hand.

"Can you walk?" Luna asked. "Yeah, I think so" I responded, swinging my legs over the bed. I stood up on my legs and they buckled. I stumbled and put my hand on the bed, the other holding my side. "Kagome, what's wrong with your side?" Luna questioned. "It hurts, a lot" I responded, walking forward. "You sure you're alright?" Luna asked uncertainly. "Yeah" I answered. "Alright, follow me than" Luna said, walking away. I followed after her, out of the room.

Luna walked into a large room, probably the living room, where two other people were there. She stopped and so I stopped behind her."Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kagome" Luna announced, stepping to the side. I waved with my right hand, keeping my left on my side. "Hello" I greeted with a smile. There was a younger male, that looked a lot like Luna, and a male around my age, who looked oddly familiar. "Do I know you?" we asked each other at the same time. The male version of Luna looked between us and said, "Then you guys must know each other" I blinked down at him and asked who he was and why he looked like Luna.

"Call me Leo and Luna and I are twins!" he told me raising his arm that had a odd looking machine on it. I looked at that before looking at the other male to see another one on his. I stepped up to him and grabbed his arm and moved it so I could see the machine better. I let go off my side, forgetting the pain for a moment, and touched the object. "This looks familiar" I mumbled to myself, moving the male's arm to look at it from different angles. "It is called a dual disk" he told me, taking his arm back. I looked over at his face, ready to say something, when I noticed how close we were. I blushed slightly and turned on my heel. I walked a few steps before looking back and saying "Sorry" I felt something spark and apparently so did the male. "I feel like..." he began. "Like I did something like that" I continued. "With you, before" we finished together.

"You guys defiantly know each other!" Leo exclaimed happily. "Yeah, but how?" asked Luna. "Maybe they are dating?" asked Leo. I blushed at his comment and looked at Yusie, who was looking at me too. I blushed deeper and looked away. A sharp pain shoot through my body and I gasped, grabbing my side. My legs buckled and soon I was sitting on the ground, holding my side. "Kagome!" the other people exclaimed, crowding around me. "I'm fine. No need to-" I winced. "get worried over me" I finished with a weak smile. I noticed a gloved hand in front of my face. My eyes followed up the arm, and meet blue eyes. I raised my arm and put my hand in his. Yusie helped me up and I thanked him, the blush returning with vengeance.

"Since Kagome is ok, can we have our dual now?" Leo asked Yusie and he nodded. They walked out side into a large courtyard with a pool. I whistled, "Nice place" "Thanks Kagome" Luna said, walking over to a bench. Feeling out of place just standing there, I walked over to Luna. We sat on the bench together. "So, do you mind explaining dueling to me?" I asked, looking at where a dual was about to start. "Sure. We'll dueling is …."

…......................................................................................(One duel and explanation later)

Leo lost and 'Mr. Amnesia Man' won. Thanks to the dual, I remember that I dueled and was really good too. I pulled out my own deck and looked through the cards. I smiled as I thought of all the combos I could use. I felt a card pulse. I blinked and pulled it out. "The Sacred Jewel...?" I whispered, confused. I gasped silently when a memory flashed through my mind.

I saw myself, about 5 years old, playing in a dirt heap outside a house, my house. The place was poor, but I didn't care. It was home and I loved it. I was digging down into the dirt pile when something shiny caught my eye. The younger me crawled over to it and looked at it for a moment before picking it up. It was a card, mostly covered in dirt, which I dusted off. What had caught the light was a shiny pink jewel in the picture. "The Sacred Jewel?" 5 year old Kagome asked aloud. She smiled before running inside to tell momma.

I blinked when I saw the pool that belonged to the twins. I looked down at the Sacred Jewel card and smiled. It was my first card, a spell card to be exact. It was what got me into the game. Of course, the game was more of a lifestyle now. "Kagome? You there?" came Leo's voice. I looked up to see the male twin standing in front of me. "No, Kagome isn't here right now" I responded with a smirk. I heard Luna giggle when Leo made a face. I blinked a few times when a memory overlapped Luna and Leo.

A girl with brown hair in an orange and light brown outfit overlapped Luna and a red haired boy in a blue and purple outfit overlapped Leo. Then two names came to me. "Rin and Shippo" I whispered. "Huh? What did you say?" asked Leo. I smiled at him and said, "You guys just reminded me of two people I know" "Does that mean you have your memory back?" Luna asked. "Not all of it, but part of it" I responded. I stood up and stretched. "Man, my body hurts-" My eyes became glazed over as another memory came back, when I was on the transportation vehicle. "Oh and Luna. Yes, I've been to the Facility" I said. "That's so cool!" Leo and Luna exclaimed, high5'ing each other. "But, of course. You are talking about me" I stated, giving them a wink.

I looked from the pool to Luna, back to the pool. "Hey little people, do you have a swimsuit I can borrow?" I asked. "Yeah" "Who are you calling little?" were her responses. "Follow me, Kagome" Luna said, walking away. I followed after her, into the house. We walked through a few hallways before coming to a closed door. Luna opened it and walked in. I stepped in timidly and was awed at the beautiful bedroom I saw. Luna walked across the room to a dresser and opened the lowest drawer. I looked around, totally amazed. "Here you go Kagome" Luna said, handing me a black bikini with red flames. "It's not yours, is it?" I asked. "No, its my mom's, but she never wears it" Luna answered. "Well, you can change now and I'll wait out side" Luna told me, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I looked at the door for a moment before looking down at the bikini. I walked over to the large bed and placed it on the bed. I took of my shirt and looked down at my side. It was badly bruised, but otherwise fine. I stripped out of the rest of my clothes and put on the bikini. I slipped my white shirt back on and grabbed my shirt. I walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Luna, you sure this is alright?" I asked walking into the hallway.

"Positive" she responded walking up to me. She reached for my clothes and said, "I'll take these and have them washed" "Thanks Luna. You're the best" I said, giving her the clothes. "Oh Luna!" I called, after she started walking away. "Yes?" she asked, looking back at me. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I really appreciate everything you and your brother are doing for me" I told her. "No problem, Kagome" Luna told me. I released her and smiled. Luna continued on her way and I was left alone.

I walked back outside, passing Leo and the other male. I walked up to the bench and took off my shirt. I threw it down on the bench. "Kagome Higurashi, reporting for duty!" I called over to the males, my left arm raised up. I ran forward and jumped into the pool. I added a front flip, to show off. I swam forward through the cool, clear water for a few moments, before coming to the surface. I burst out of the water and took a nice gulp of air. I grinned and floated on my back.

I swam around until I noticed the sky turn pink and orange. I swam to the edge and pulled myself out of the pool. I walked over to the bench where I saw a towel and grabbed it. I heard someone walk outside. I turned around, with the towel close to my face to dry it. I pulled the towel away and asked, "Is there anything you need?..." I was shocked to see the unknown male. I blushed when I realized I was still in the bikini. I hastily wrapped the towel around myself. "Luna told me to tell you if you get hungry just raid the fridge" the male said, all cool and collected. I nodded, grabbed my shirt, and rushed past him.

I dyed off my feet before walking in. Someone left my clothes on the couch and I grabbed them. I walked back to the grand bedroom and changed. I put the swimsuit in the laundry shoot that was there. "That was easy" I said to myself, walking out of the room. I went to the bathroom and borrowed a hair tie. With my hair up in a ponytail, I ran around quietly looking for a piece of paper. I had to leave.

My memory had returned and I need to get home. I can't let these children get involved with my chaotic life. Finally finding a piece of paper, I scribbled down a goodbye note. I also apologized for leaving, but I had to go. I placed the note on the fridge and walked over to my dual runner. It was in pretty good shape. It should last until I get to HQ at least. I pushed the runner into the elevator and pressed the button to the garage.

When I arrived, I hopped on my dual runner and drove out of the garage. I rode down the streets of New Domino City to where I left my personal boat to get to the Satellite. I got off my dual runner and pushed it onto the boat. I sailed the boat across the water. I arrived at the Satellite and pushed off my duel runner. I hid the boat before driving away.

I arrived at HQ in about 20 minutes. I pulled in to the garage and made my engine roar loudly. Four figures burst through the door and looked at me. I turned it off and took off my helmet. "Howdy senors!" I greeted. "Kagome!" they exclaimed, running up to me. I grinned and got off my runner. Two arms picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed, enjoying myself. "Rin and Sango told me about the nasty fall you had. You ok?" asked Kouga, putting me down. "Fine. I had amnesia for a while and got a nasty bruise on my side" I told them, before Rin and Sango sandwiched me with hugs. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Sango said. "I'm so sorry Kagome! If I paid more attention, you wouldn't have had to take that hit for me!" apologized Rin. Shippo glomped all three of us to the floor. "Yay! The Thief Runners are whole again!" he cheered.

I pushed off Shippo with the help of the other Angels. Shippo landed on his ass and started pouting. The girls giggled at that. I stood up and walked over to the tool box. I grabbed some tools and went to my dual runner. "Did you break it again?" asked Kouga, looking over my shoulder. "Yeah, Now, I need to get to work" I told them, putting down the tools. "So~" I sang. "GET OUT!" I shouted at them. "Fine, we'll head to bed." Sango yawned. "Now that I know you're ok, I can sleep" Rin said, walking out of the room. The rest waved at me and left. I began working on my ride. Little did I know, it would take all night.

….................................................................................................................(The Next Day)

I yawned before taking another drink of my coffee. "Oh coffee, what would I do with out you?" I asked, setting down my cup. It was about mid-morning and I was almost finished with my runner. My radio was playing some Cascada songs while I worked. "'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then I just let them out'" I sang along when 'What Hurts the Most' came on. I started the engine and the roar drowned out the song. I smiled.

I turned off the radio and went to the white board. "Out for test run. I'll try to be back before dinner. Love, Kaggy" I said aloud as I wrote it on the board. I ran over to my runner and hopped on. I road out of HQ to my boat. I sailed back to New Domino City. Test runs were more fun in the poorer part of New Domino City rather than the Satellite. I arrived in a few minutes and sped down the streets. I rode for several hours, not thinking about anything, not caring where I was going. "I should see Blister" I said randomly, after turning down a street. I pulled up to his place to see Blister just about to leave.

"Hey Blister!" I called, after getting off my runner. He looked over and when her recognized me, called "Hey Kagome! What are you doing here?" I pushed my runner up to him and asked, "I can't come and see you without a reason?" He laughed and said, "Of course you can. You are my number one customer!" I smiled and asked where he was going. He said to get on a boat to go to the Satellite. "You can use mine" I offered. "That would be way better than the work boat I was going to ask" he said, accepting my offer. "Glad to help!" I chirped. Blister let me put my runner in his place. I did so and noticed another runner, I don't know who's. I walked back outside, back to Blister. We started to walk.

"I need to stay in town so you just take my boat tonight, 'k?" I asked. Blister nodded and I noticed we were going to the street duals. I walked slower when I felt a strong spiritual pressure. _'It feels like the Black Rose...'_ I thought to myself. I kept out an eye for her as I walked behind Blister. "Good news, I found a client of mine and she is willing to let me use her boat to get to the Satellite tonight" Blister told a group of three men, that looked oddly familiar. "Kaggy! Come and meet some of the people you're helping out" Blister called over to me. I sighed and walked over, my eyes closed. Most of the men Blister introduced me to were ugly. I heard gasps. I opened my eyes.

I grinned. "Tanner! Yanagi! Mr. Amnesia Man!" I exclaimed happily. Everyone but Yusie were confused at the Mr. Amnesia Man thing. I giggled at their faces. "How do you know Blister, Kagome?" asked Yusie. "Well, in my line of work, fake ID's and clearance to certain sectors are need almost all the time. Blister is the best at that kind of stuff" I explained. I heard Leo's voice and looked over. He and another short person just asked a man if he saw the Black Rose. I noticed Yusie walk over to them so I joined him.

Leo saw us coming and began to run over. He stopped and turned back to his friend ant said we were the 'Super hero who fixed me and my sister's dual disks' and 'the Super Cool Kagome!'. Leo than ran the rest of the way to us. "So what's up?" he asked us. "What are you doing here, Leo? This a dangerous place for little kids" Yusie told Leo. "Where's Luna?" I asked. "She didn't wan to come" Leo answered, as his friend ran up to him. The short guy stopped when he say our marks. The two boys began to have a conversation with each other. A man walked up to me and asked for a dual. I nodded and we walked away from my group to duel.

We got into position, about to start dueling when the spiritual presence made itself known once again. The men watching from the sidelines began to run away and my opponent seemed confused. I smirked, knowing the Black Rose was coming. A tornado of wind and power appeared. Large vines with thorns burst out of the ground around me, but I held my ground. She isn't going to scare me off. Her dragon was there, roaring. She then appeared, in all her glory.

"So, we meet again, Kagome Higurashi" she greeted me. "Good to see ya, Black Rose" I greeted. We were only 2 yards away from each other. I heard Yusie and Leo ran up to us. Black Rose held out her dual disk hand and commanded, "Give me the Shikon no Tama" I pulled out the card. "You mean this?" I asked. She stepped forward and commanded me to give it to her again. "I can give it to, but I don't think I will" I responded, putting the card back. "Why ever not?" she growled. "Because I am it's protector. I believe I told you that last time" I responded casually. Black Rose looked behind me and gave a tiny gasp.

"Your arm!You also have a mark!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened and I looked behind me. Sure enough, Yusie had a glowing red mark on his arm. My eyes narrowed, "He's a signer?" I questioned quietly. Yusie said "I do" and began to walk towards us. "Stay away from me!" Black Rose commanded, playing a card. A blue light surrounded her and threw me back. I did a handspring and landed on my feet, in a crouching position. The light disappeared, Black Rose with it. I sighed and stood up. I looked over at Yusie and narrowed my eyes. Thing were going to get complicated.

….................................................................................At the Fortune Cup (The Next Day)

I was driving into Kaiba Dome at high speed. I was late! I came to a stop when I saw my employer. I got off my runner and bowed. "Sorry I'm late!" I apologized. "At least you're here. You ready for this?" he asked me. I straightened up and nodded. The man threw me a bottle of water. I caught it and looked at him questionably. "Need to be hydrated" he supplied, walking away. I smiled and took a swig.

A man walked up to me and asked if I was the singer. I nodded and he lead me to a dressing room. I walked into a decent sized room with a rack of clothes. I figured they were for me so I looked through them. I didn't like the outfits, but I liked parts of them. So, I took the belt from one, the vest from another, tore the sleeves off a dress, and switched the strings on some boots. I grabbed my bag and took out my accessories. I changed out of my clothes to the clothes I was given. I put on the accessories and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled in triumph. I looked H-O-T!

I heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" I called. "Miss Kagome Higurashi?" asked a female, coming in the room. She had short blue hair and a clipboard. "Yes?" I asked, sitting down in a chair. "You are on in a 15 minutes" she told me. "Oh, thanks for telling me" I responded. The woman walked out of the room. "She was nice" I said to myself, standing up. I walked to the door and opened it. I flagged down a worker walking by and asked where I was supposed to go. The man lead me to a platform and asked what kind of microphone I wanted. I took the white version of the one the commentator. "Oh shit!" I cursed when I forgot the song I asked to sing. In my head, I was running around in my head, screaming at the top of my lungs. I held my head with my hands and chanted crap silently. I only stopped when I felt the platform I was on began to ascend.

I was now on the stage in the middle of the dome. I looked up at one of the screens to see myself on it. I was wearing a black no sleeve dress with a white vest. I had on a white belt with a shiny black star on it. I was wearing white boots with black strings, a black and white armband on my right arm, and a black, with white flames, fingerless glove that went to my elbow on my left arm."I give to you, the Ying Yang Angel, Kagome Higurashi!" exclaimed the commentator I blinked before giving the crowd a dazzling smile. The crowd was a little hesitant at first, seeing I was a Satellite, but soon were cheering. I waved with my right arm and held the mic with my left. I took a deep breath and the music began to play. The lyrics came to me and I remembered the song by Alex C. feat. Yasmin K. I began to dance and sing. _**Singing**_**/Talking**

"_**Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand."**_

"**When darkness falls, pain is all. The Angel of Darkness will leave behind, but I will fight. /breathes deeply/**

"_**The love is lost. Beauty and Light have vanished from garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come. The darkness is our new kingdom. He~ Ya~!"**_

"_**Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand."**_

There was a music break and I danced. The crowd was ecstatic, so I guess I was amazing. The break was over and I began speaking.

"**Hunt goes on, deep in the night. Time to pray, down on your knees. You can't hide from thee eternal light. Until my last breath, I will fight. /'I will fight' repeated as I breathed deeply/**

"_**Now realize, the stars they die. Darkness has fallen in paradise! But we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night~!"**_

"_**Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand. Yeah! Yeah~!"**_

The music played for a few more moments before the song ended. I panted, almost silently, bowing to the crowd. The crowd was going crazy! I smiled and waved at the crowd. The platform began to descend. I gave them all a peace sign. When the platform stopped moving, I sighed. "Two more times, than I'm off this job" I said to myself, walking to the duelist lounge. I walked through the doors and flopped down on one of the couches. "I do not remember agreeing to sing between every round in the winner bracket" I grumbled to myself.

I looked up at the screen and saw Luna. "Luna is dueling?" came Yusie's voice. I turned my head and saw Yusie and the Granger man. "I'm guessing they finally got the right kid for the match, huh? You know, by the end of the duel we had, I didn't think was half bad. I can't wait to see what his sister got" said the Granger man, before walking away. I watched him leave. When I couldn't see him anymore, I turned back to the screen, to Luna. "That was a nice performance" Yusie complemented, sitting next to me. "Thanks, Yusie" I said, not even turning my head.

We watched the duel in silence for a while until Luna seemed to go in a trance. I bolted out of my seat and stared at the screen. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Yusie asked, also standing up. "They wouldn't..." I whispered, before running out. "Kagome!" Yusie called after me. "I need to take care of something!" I called over my shoulder. I ran to my dressing room and placed a barrier around my room. I sat down on the floor, Indian style, and began chanting a spell. I felt a cool wind kiss the back of my neck. My vision began to go white. I let my powers lead me to the spirit world, where Luna was.

"You are not allowed to interfere" came a beautiful voice, as I landed in the Spirit World. "But Luna-" I began. "Must do this on her own" the voice interrupted. "Please, I need to help her! She is just a little girl!" I argued. "She is stronger than you know" the voice said. "At least let me be with her! I won't interfere unless she needs me!" I demanded. "If you must" the voice said, before a white light engulfed me. The light disappeared and I was several feet behind Luna. "Luna!" I shouted.

Luna turned and gasped. "Kagome!" she exclaimed. I ran up to her, picked her up and hugged her. She hugged me back. "Kagome! I'm so glad you are here!" she said, into my shirt. "It's ok. I'm here now. You're not alone" I told her, rubbing smooth circles on her back. "Luna" came the beautiful voice. I set down Luna and let her face the large stone with the imprint of a dragon in it. I listened to the interaction between the imprisoned dragon and the blue haired girl.

The voice, who belonged to the dragon, said she was going to show Luna when she first came here and that Leo's spirit was in trouble. "Where's my brother?" Luna asked. "Lost between your world and ours" answered the Ancient Fairy Dragon. A white light flashed and a younger version of Luna and some duel monster were playing, the dragon watching over them. The memory played out and Luna remembered about coming here, several years ago. Luna fell to her knees and I knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. A roar was heard behind us. We both turned to see a giant purple and white lizard.

I glared, stood up, and blocked Luna. Luna stood up and grabbed my hand. The doctor appeared in place of the lizard. "I can not believe that I have actually crossed over. I finally left my body behind. I have entered the Spirit World" the doctor said, with a weird look. "What do you want?" Luna asked, stepping next to me. "You are much more important than you know, my dear. Now be a good girl" the lizard appeared behind him. "Use your signer powers and reveal to me the secrets of this wonderful realm. Lend me your power" The doctor said, black replacing the ground at his feet. The black spread and engulfed the forest. "Ok. I have no idea what you want from me, but you need to leave. You are not allowed to be here" Luna said, letting go of my hand and stepping forward. I let my powers come out slightly. Just enough to have my hands and eyes glow with power.

"Leave this world alone!" exclaimed Luna. "You heard her! Leave, before you regret it!" I threatened, my voice colder than ice. Luna than began to back away and talk about wanting to leave. "But if I leave, Ancient Fairy Dragon said Leo could be lost here forever" Luna said. I kept my eyes on the doctor. I than heard Leo's voice, calling out Luna's name. Luna began talking, looking at the sky. A pool of water appeared at Luna's feet and we both knelt down next to it. When Leo talked, he was in the water where Luna's reflection would be. I stood up, letting the twins have their privacy, and faced the doctor.

I blinked when the doctor disappeared and Luna and I were somewhere else. "Luna, we are under attack. Now is the time to defend us" came the dragon's voice. "I don't know if I can" Luna said to herself. "Luna you can do anything you set your mind too" I told her. She looked up at me and smiled. She stood up and faced the rock where the dragon was imprisoned. "I won't let you down, Ancient Fairy Dragon. I will fight to protect the Spirit World and save my brother's spirit" she told the rock. The doctor's laugh filled the air and Luna turned around. I stepped to the side, letting Luna fight her own battle. The two began to duel. I took a breath and let myself leave this world.

I opened my eyes to see the gray carpet of my dressing room. I sat up and looked around. I stood up and ran out of my dressing room, to the duel arena. I ran through the doors and spotted Luna fainted in Yusie's arms. I saw Luna jump out of Yusie's arms and look perfectly fine. I smiled and walked up to her. She turned around and began waving at the crowd. She spotted at me and exclaimed, "Kagome!!!"

She ran to me and I bent down. Luna ran into my arms and hugged me. I picked her up. I held her with one arm and brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "You alright Luna, protector of the Spirit World?" I asked, a grin on my face. She grinned back at me and said, "Yep!" Luna than pouted cutely. "But I lost the match" she whined. I giggled and said, "Well, if it helps, I think you won" "No it doesn't" she told me. I glared at her playfully and pinched her cheek. "Ow ow ow. I sorry!" she exclaimed. I smiled and let go of her cheek. Luna pouted, rubbing her cheek. I set her down and she grabbed my hand. "Let's go see Leo!" she exclaimed, dragging me with her as she walked away. Yusie followed behind, a smile on his face.

We arrived at the bottom of the seating section where Leo and them were. Luna walked up the stairs ahead of us and I was left at the bottom with Yusie. I sighed and began climbing the stairs after her, Yusie trailing behind me. When we arrived, Leo had tears in his eyes and exclaimed, "You lost! How are we supposed to keep dueling now, Luna? It's not fair!" Luna, looking unfazed, responded casually, "Well, just look who's talking? At least, I didn't lose my match like you did". Leo began to protest.

My communicator in my ear beeped. I tapped it and pulled down a mini mic. "Kagome here" I said, turning away from them. "Sango here. The client says he wants a group performance tomorrow. You want me or Rin?" "Both of you and Shippo. We can play that one song we played at that one costume party at your house" I responded. "Good Idea! Sango out!" "Kagome out" I put the mini mic pack and tapped my communicator again, to turn it off. I looked over to the big screen when I heard the commentator's voice. He talked about the rest of the tournament and said he'll see us tomorrow. Leo ran down the stairs, after giving a lame excuse about leaving.

I began walking away, but stopped when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked down at my hand to see a little, petite hand holding it. "Yes, Luna?" I asked, looking into the eyes of the small girl. "I want you to come and spend the night at my house!" she exclaimed. I looked at her and tilted my head slightly to the side. "Can you?" she asked. I blinked and began to say I couldn't, but she began to give me puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip out. "Fine" I said, giving in. Luna cheered before glomping me. I wasn't ready, thus I began to fall backwards.

I closed my eyes, waiting for myself to fall down the stairs. I felt two hands hold my shoulders and my back press up against a nice toned chest, keeping me from falling. I opened my eyes and looked up, kinda behind me, to see who caught me. "T-t-thanks, Yusie" I stuttered, standing up and putting down Luna. Yusie nodded and looked down at Luna. "You shouldn't surprise people like that. Kagome could have really got hurt" he scolded her, in a sorta fatherly way. "And if Kagome was hurt, she couldn't sleep over" Tanner chipped in. "Sorry! My bad!" Luna giggled nervously. "Yeah, your bad" I told her. "But I forgive you, because...." I paused and bent down to Luna's eye level. "You are totally awesome and remind me of when I was younger" I told her. She grinned at me.

"Kagome!" came Shippo's voice from up the stairs. I looked up to see Shippo running down the stairs. "You'll *pant* never believe *pant* what happened*pant* when you were gone" he told me. "What happened? What did you do?" I questioned him. "I didn't do anything but~" He pulled me a few stairs down and leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Kouga proposed to Ayame" I blinked before titling my head in his direction. "Don't lie about that" I told him. Shippo pulled back and exclaimed, "No, it's true! He asked when they were eating lunch!" "What she say? What she say?" I asked quickly, jumping up and down. Shippo looked at me and said, "What do you think she said?" I squealed happily, "I'm so excited!!!" "Sheesh Kaggy, take a chill pill. You're acting like a little school girl" Shippo told me. "Oh, shut up" I told him, before kicking him down the stairs. He landed at the bottom, on his face.

I walked back up to my friends. "Is he going to be ok?" Tanner asked. "Yeah, he'll be alright" I responded. _'Seeing he is a demon and all...'_ I thought to myself, sparing Shippo a glance. He was sitting up and holding his head with his hand. _'Yeah, he'll be perfectly fine'_ I looked back at my friends and Luna tugged on my hand. I looked down at her and she said, "Come on Kagome! We're leaving!" I waved and told Tanner and Yanagi goodbye. I was once again dragged away by Luna, Yusie following behind.

We reached the garaged and Luna got in a limo. "Meet ya at the house!" she told us, before leaving. I turned to Yusie and said, "Meet me at the north exit" Yusie agreed and we went our separate ways, to get our runners. I reached my runner and realized I was still wearing a dress. I looked between the runner to my dress, back and forth for a few moments. I sighed and got on my runner. I tucked my dress under my legs, to keep from my ass from showing when I rode. I put on my helmet and tore off to the north doors. I pulled to a stop next to the waiting Yusie. "Race you to the twin's place?" I suggested with a grin. He smirked at me with a curt nod. My breath caught in my throat. He looked dropped dead sexy! I blushed and took off, starting the race.

Yusie caught up to me in no time and called over, "That's cheating" "That's what you say!" I called back, speeding ahead of him. I turned, Yusie on my heels, and saw Luna's building. "Let's make this race interesting! Loser has to do something for the winner" I called over to him, dodging a car. "Sounds good to me" he responded, coming neck-and-neck with me. We were in the final stretch in front of the twin's building. A car came out of nowhere and blocked my path. I had to slow down and pull into Yusie's side of the street. He drove into the garage.

I sighed and rode into the garage. I pulled up to Yusie and took off my helmet. "Looks like I won" Yusie told me, also taking off his helmet. I parked my duel runner and waited for Yusie to do so. When he did, I walked over to him, my arms at my sides. "What do you want me to do for you?" I asked, looking away so he couldn't see my blush. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a hand gently pushed my head to face him. Blue clashed with blue.

I felt his hand caress my cheek while I was lost in his eyes. His face was now really close to mine. "You could let me do this" he whispered against my lips. His lips crashed onto mine. My eyes widened before coming close. My arms wrapped around his neck, thus deepening the kiss. We broke apart, needing that damn oxygen. Our foreheads touched as we took in some air. "I should win more often" Yusie told me. "Just wait until I win" I responded, before kissing him again.

I pulled myself out of his arms and went to the elevator. I pressed a button and waited for the elevator to get there. I was pulled back into a male's chest. "I can't wait" I heard Yusie say into my neck. I shivered at his hot breath on my bare neck. He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes in pleasure. I tilted my head to give him more access, which he gladly kissed. The elevator came and the door opened. I sighed and nudged Yusie so he would back off. "We can't do this right now" I told him, walking into the elevator. I turned to him and smiled. "But later, for sure" Yusie grinned and walked into the elevator.

* * *

That is all for now! I hoped you enjoyed it!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hime-chan here! The second chapter of a Thief's Heart is here and ready for action! So, on we go! P.S. It turns out Granger's name is actually Greiger. Hehe, my bad! Also, you guys were so nice in the reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it when I'm praised. (which surprisingly doesn't happen often *shrugs*) Shall we begin?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! No hate me, pwease!!

Where we left off. Kagome's POV

* * *

Yusie and I arrived at Luna and Leo's place. Now I was making dinner, while Luna and Yusie were seating the table. A timer went off and I took the meat out of the oven. "Dinner is ready!" I called, picking up some plates. I walked to the table and sat them down. I repeated that until all the food was on the table. We sat down and waited for Leo. "Leo is never late for dinner" said Luna, taking a lid off a platter. "I mean, he likes eating food almost as much as he likes dueling. Maybe even more. And he knows 8PM is curfew" she continued. It was now about 8:15.

Yusie stood up and said, "I'll go out and find him. I have a feeling he is in trouble" Luna stood up and said "I can help" I sighed. "My cooking is probably going to go to waste" I whispered, poking at the food. "You should stay here, its late" Yusie reasoned. "Come on! Please! He's my brother! What if he's hurt? We can cover twice the ground in half the time!" she pleaded. "You've got a point. But be safe out there, okay?" caved in Yusie. "OK" agreed Luna. I pouted, my food was going to go to waste.

I decided to go with Luna, seeing she is a little girl. We said bye to Yusie and started looking for Leo. We ran down streets, checked stores, and even asked a few people. No luck. After about half an hour, we meet back up with Yusie and asked each other if we found him. "No"s were given. I was leaning against the side of a building, thinking of were a boy like Leo would be. I looked up when I heard someone in the alley by us. It was Greiger with Leo on his shoulder. I ran up to him and took Leo.

Greiger and Yusie talked, but I was too busy checking Leo for injuries to pay attention. I smiled when I didn't find any. "Come on, Kagome! Lets take Leo home!" Luna whispered. I nodded and the three of us walked home. Yusie drove his duel runner and Greiger followed us. Luna yawned and I looked at her. She looked exhausted. I shifted Leo so I held him with one arm. I picked up a tired Luna with the other. "I'll carry you the rest of the way" I told her as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Thanks Gome" she murmured, falling asleep. If I didn't train with Sango, this might have been difficult to accomplish.

We arrived at their building and Greiger pressed the button to the elevator for me. We both walked in when it arrived. Greiger asked which one it was and I told him. Silence, besides Leo's snoring, filled the elevator as it lifted us up. The door opened and I walked into the twin's place. I gave Leo to Greiger and asked if he could put him in his bed. I told him the room as I set Luna on the couch. He left to do so as Yusie walked in. He got a blanket for Luna and laid it on her. "Thanks" I whispered, moving some hair out of Luna's face.

I sat down on a chair while Greiger and Yusie talked outside. I stared blankly at the wall for a few minutes before my eyes began to droop. I yawned into my hand and curled into a ball in the chair. I closed my eyes and was ready for sleep to come over me. I heard someone, probably Greiger by the sound of it, enter the elevator and leave. I opened one eye when I heard a second person walk in. "How did it go?" I asked Yusie. "Fine. I was told I was going to lose tomorrow" he responded.

I stood up and walked over to him. I smiled at him. "You'll win for sure. I believe you will" I told him. He smiled back. "Thanks Kagome" he said. "Your welcome, Yusie" I said. I gave him a peck on the lips and whispered, "Good night" I began to walk away when I heard Yusie tell me good night back. I smiled as I went to the spare bedroom Luna said I could use earlier. I slipped out of my clothes in to the pj's that were on the bed. I laid in the bed and soon fell asleep.

I awoke to loud beeping sounds. I flipped the pillow so it covered my head. "Five more minutes" I grumbled. "Come on Kagome! Get up!" came Leo's voice. "No!" I exclaimed, rolling over. I rolled out of the bed and landed on my back. "Owie" I moaned. "Nice fall Gome!" Luna giggled. I mock glared at her, which just made her laugh more. "Kagome! Hurry up and get ready!" Leo commanded. "Why?" I asked. "Because we need to get to the Kaiba Dome!" he answered. "When?" I asked. "Like, now!" Leo shouted. I blinked before it sunk in. "AHHHHH!!! I'M LATE AGAIN!!!" I screamed, running around the room. Luna calmly pushed Leo out of the room and left me alone to change.

I changed in to my clothes in about 30 seconds. I ran out of the room and tripped on a rug in the hallway. I began falling and closed my eyes, bracing for impact. The fall never came. I felt someone grab my waist and pull me into a chest. I opened my eyes and meet a gray shirt with a red design on it. I looked up and saw Yusie's face. I thanked him and he said it was no problem. I than noticed how close we were and I blushed deeply. "Sorry" I apologized, before trying to walk away. Though, the arm wrapped around my waist wouldn't let me. I looked from the arm to Yusie's eyes.

"Yusie? What are-" I began but couldn't finish seeing his lips were on mine. My eyes closed on their own accord as I melted into the kiss. We separated after a few minutes. "Good morning Kagome" Yusie greeted. "Good morning to you too, Yusie" I greeted. He let me go and I kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck today" I told him before running to the elevator. I hit the button and went down to the garage. I got on my runner and drove off to the Kaiba Dome.

I parked in the same spot as yesterday and went to my dressing room. I opened the door to see Sango, Rin, and Ayame sitting on the couch. "Hey guys!" I greeted closing the door. "Hi Kaggy!" they chorused together. "Where's Shippo? And don't mind me asking, but why is Ayame here?" I questioned, looking through some clothes. "Something Shippo ate didn't agree with him" Rin began. "So he is in HQ's bathroom" Sango continued. "So I am filling in!" Ayame finished. "That makes sense" I responded, pulling out an outfit. I looked over to see what the other girls were wearing. I smiled and put on the outfit. I ran to the bathroom to braid my hair and make sure I looked nice. That took a good chunk of time and when I finished, I walked out of the bathroom, to my friends.

I sat next to them on the couch and looked at the screen. "Hey! That's the Black Rose!" I exclaimed. The other females didn't even bother to look at me. We watched the rest of her duel in silence. "Oh wow! That chick is scary!" shouted Rin, bouncing in her seat. "I want to duel her!" Sango exclaimed, standing up and pumping her fist in the air. "I do too!" I shouted, copying Sango. "You guys are crazy..." Ayame and Rin mumbled together. Tick marks appeared on both of the standing girls heads. "We can hear you" we growled at them. "You dare growl at a me, you ningens?" Ayame snarled at us. "You couldn't take on a miko and a slayer at the same time, demon" I spat. Sango nodded. "Hey! Don't fight!" Rin intervened. We humphed at each other and looked away from one another.

A knock on the door brought us out of our argument. "Yes?" I called. The lady with the clipboard from yesterday walked in. "Oh, hi!" I said with a wave. "You guys are needed in 5 minutes" she said. "Gotcha!" we said together. The lady walked out. I turned to Ayame. "You know how to play the bass? And do you know the song we are going to play?" I asked. Ayame waved me off saying, "I got it covered, Kaggy. Nothing to worry about" "I'll take your word for it" I said opening the door. "Let's rock Kaiba Dome!" Rin exclaimed happily. "Oh yeah!" cheered Sango.

We walked to our respective platforms and received our instruments. A blue bass with purple stars for Ayame. An orange and brown electric guitar for Rin. Pink and green drums for Sango and a black and white guitar for me. Rin had a mic stand and my mic from yesterday on my platform. "You ladies ready?" asked a male worker. "Yes, sir" we saluted. "Alright, here you go" he said before the platforms began to rise. We, except Sango, stopped about 7 feet above the stage. Sango went a few feet higher than the rest of us. "Here is the members of a new band! Kagome, Rin, Sango and filling in for the bass player, Ayame! Welcome to the stadium, Gypsy Rhythm!" exclaimed the commentator. Us, the band, waved at the crowd. After a few moments, Rin looked over to Sango. Their eyes meet and Rin nodded. Sango started playing. The rest of us started to play after a few seconds. (Kagome: Does complicated notes. Rin: Simpler notes) We played for a few moments before Rin began to sing.

"_**Blazing on by, There's nothing more that I could do. I'm sorry that, I'll never be with you again! Even though, my heavy heart is parched with pain. I know somehow, your sorrow's something I won't see!"**_

"_**It's my life, I'm moving on and never going back there. The future's turned away And leave me on the lonely rail!"**_

"_**God knows that, I will follow you if that is what you wanted. Take me into all of your darkest shadows And you'll see that, I'm even stronger than you could know. God knows that, I am standing here and you could disappear, Slipping right over the edge of the future. If I had my way, We'd be together forever, Eternally God bless!"**_

"_**The way you're standing there, I feel as though we're almost one again, And yet We're miles apart in time. Beneath the pale blue moon, I see your eyes are glistening With so much love! It's tearing you apart to be here!"**_

"_**You know it! God knows that, I will follow you if that is what you wanted. Take me into all of your darkest shadows And you'll see that, I'm even stronger than you could know. God knows that, I am standing here and you could disappear, Slipping right over the edge of the future. If I had my way, We'd be together forever, Eternally God bless!"**_

I played a guitar solo before the song ended. We waved at the crowd and looked at ourselves on the large screens.

Rin was in a brown dress with ruffles here and there, and a small brown top hat. She also had on an orange ribbon around her neck, on her gloves, and on her hat. She also had knee-high brown boots with orange strings and ribbons. Her hair was down, and it reached mid-back.

Sango had on a long-sleeved green shirt, pink sleeveless vest, green pants with a pink flower design up the right leg, black boots, and a black belt on her hips. Her hair was up in a high ponytail using a pink ribbon that had green stripes.

Ayame was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt, a plaid purple tie and skirt, and light blue leggings over black shoes. She wore one purple glove and one blue glove that went to her wrists and showed off her fingers. Her red hair was up in pigtails, using shiny and sparkly star clips.

I was wearing a black sports bra with a see-through white, slightly big, short sleeved belly shirt, black baggy shorts that went over my knees and had white 'X's on the sides, a white belt, black with a white stripe in the middle cloth bracelets, and black combat boots with a white flame design. My hair was in a braid and I had on white and black goggles on my head. (Like Naruto used to have his. Check first episode if you don't know!)

The crowd was the same. Going wild, that is! We bowed to the crowd as the platforms descended. We handed our instruments to the people waiting at the bottom. "Now what do we do?" asked Ayame. "I know!" shouted Rin. "What is it?" Sango asked. Rin ran up and touched my hand. "Hand tag! You're it!" she exclaimed, running away. I ran up to a stunned Sango and tagged her hand. "You're it!" I shouted, also running away.

Sango blinked before screaming " Hey! I wasn't ready!" "Too Bad!" I heard Ayame exclaim from behind me. I ran down a hallway and saw Sango. I screamed and ran down another hallway. I heard her running after me so I increased speed. I turned down a dark hallway and waited for her to run past. She did and I passed quietly through the hallway. I took a cautious look around the corners before running down another hallway. I looked over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. I came to a slow trot when I didn't see anyone.

I looked forward and saw Luna and Leo run past. "I should go and say hi" I said to myself, walking after them. I heard a high-pitched scream. "Probably Rin" I whispered. I heard two more screams. "And that would be Ayame and Sango" I giggled. I saw Luna and Leo. "Hey Luna! Leo!" I called happily, waving. "Gome!" the twins shouted. I walked up to them and said, "What's up?" "The sky!" Luna answered. "Oh ha ha. You know what I meant" I said. "Well~, we are-" Leo began but was cut off by several screams behind me. I turned and saw Rin chasing Ayame and Sango. The people being chased weren't paying attention to where they were going and crashed into me.

"Sorry Kaggy!" they both exclaimed getting up. "Gotta go!" they called running away. I was left swirly eyed on the floor. Rin walked up to me and bent down. "Kaggy, guess what~?" she sang. "W-what?" I manged to say. She touched my hand. "You. Are. It" she said before running away. I shook my head and looked after her. "That is cheating!" I shouted at her. "All is fair in hand tag!" I heard Sango shout. "Gome? Who were they? And what is hand tag?" asked Leo. "That was Rin, Sango, and Ayame. Hand tag is tag except you have to touch the person's hand" I answered, standing up. "Sounds fun!" exclaimed Luna. "It is and if you excuse me" I said before running off. "I need to get un-it" I called over my shoulder.

I turned down another hallway and say Ayame sitting on the floor, breathing hard. I sneaked over and touched her hand. "You're it!" I whispered to her. She turned and lunged for my hand. I twirled out of the way and Ayame landed on her face. "Nice try, demon! Later!" I told her, making a peace sign with my fingers. I ran away.

I ran down several hallways before slowing to a walk. I stopped at a crossroad where two hallways connected. I heard footsteps coming from each way. Ayame, Rin, and Sango appeared and we all tensed. We glared at each other, daring for one to make a move. We all moved to run at the same time. Rin, Sango, and I ran back down our hallways as Ayame chased the person across form her, which was Sango. I turned down a hallway and saw the doors to the duelist lounge. "Yes!" I smirked triumphantly. I took a glance around before entering. I didn't see any of the girls so that was a good sign. But I did notice Yusie sitting on a couch.

I walked silently behind it and jumped over it. I landed on the couch next to Yusie. "Aloha!" I greeted. "Hey Kagome" Yusie greeted back. "Whatcha doin?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Thinking about my next duel" "With Akiza, the Black Rose?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. "Yeah. But why are you here?" he asked. "I'm kinda um... hiding" I said, scratching my cheek. "Why?" he questioned. "My friends and I are playing a game and it would be good for me if they didn't find me" I answered with a shrug. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before it was announced that Yusie's duel was going to start soon. "Break a leg, Yusie!" I told him, giving him a peck on the cheek. I waved him off as he walked out of the lounge.

I was stretching my arms above my head when the doors opened, and in walked Sango. We looked at each other before I exclaimed, "Shit!" Sango pounced, but I jumped off the couch before she could get to me. I bolted out of the room and ran to the stairs. I pulled out my gun and pressed a button on the side. I fired it at the ceiling high above me. A cable shot out and attached onto the ceiling. I pressed another building and I was lifted up before Sango could get me. "You can't catch me!" I shouted down to a seething Sango.

I reached the top and pressed another button on my gun. It detached from the ceiling and I began to fall, but I grabbed onto the railing on the highest landing. I hoisted myself up and over. I ran when I saw Sango's cable attach to the ceiling. I noticed a light at the end of the hallway and ran for it. I ran into the stands, the upper part to be exact. I heard Sango shout from behind me so I ran to the stairs. There was another railing so I hopped on it and slid down it slow at first but than at high speed. I looked back to see Sango copying my idea. "Crap" I muttered under my breath.

I reached the bottom and landed on my feet. I spared no time looking back and ran to my right. I ran past Rin and Ayame and exclaimed, "Sango is it and she is right behind me!" They slipped back into the crowd, hiding from Sango. She pasted them and kept chasing me. "Chase someone else!" I shouted over my shoulder. "No way!" She exclaimed. I somehow managed to give her the slip and buy sometime. I fired my gun at the ceiling of the Kaiba Dome.

(Pretend they have a beam or something across the middle of the dome. I don't believe it has one, but I thought this would be fun to right about) I jumped up onto the small concrete divider between the racing track and the stands. I looked over my shoulder to see Sango, pushing through the crowd. I waved at her before letting my cable take me up. I began to swing across the dome.

"Look at this! It's Kagome Higurashi swinging across the Kaiba Dome! Why on earth is she doing this? And more importantly, is she going to make it?" exclaimed the commentator. I passed right over the image ball in the middle of the dome, that currently had me on it, and I couldn't help but grin and laugh happily. I love the adrenaline rush when I do stuff like this! I came close to the other side so I let my cable detach. I spread my arms forward, reaching for the ledge. I did a handspring on the concrete divider and added a front flip for fun. I landed on my feet and did a 'Ta da!' pose. "She made it!" shouted the commentator. The crowd cheered loudly.

A person working at the stadium ran up and handed my a microphone and I noticed I was still on the big screen. "Kagome! Is there a particular reason on why you swung across the Kaiba Dome?" asked the commentator. I smiled and said, "Yes, but that is classified. I will say though" I paused for dramatic affect. "Take that Sango!" I mocked, before closing one eye and sticking my tongue out. I handed the microphone back and walked away. I heard a commotion behind me and looked over. It was Sango! She pushed away some people and now we were only several feet apart. "How the hell did you get over here so fast?" I exclaimed. Sango smirked and said, "Trained secret" "Well than, if you'll just excuse me" I said before turning on my heel and running away as fast as I could. "Get back here!" Sango shouted, chasing me. "Never!!!" I screamed over my shoulder.

I stopped when the commentator said Akiza and Yusie's duel was starting. Sango tagged my hand and said, "Now, you're it!" "Alright, but can we stop and watch this duel?" I asked. "Sure" Sango said, looking for a seat. We looked for a seat for the first few hands before some people began getting out of there seats. "That is convenient" Sango and I said together, taking a seat. We watched Yusie get attacked and were blasted with some wind. "Woo-wee! This is just too good!" Sango exclaimed with a western accent. I winced when Akiza attached Yusie. "That's gotta hurt like a bitch" I told Sango. "Yeah, but probably not as much when you were sick and fought that scorpion demon" Sango responded. "That's very likely" I agreed.

"Hiya ladies!" Rin exclaimed sitting next to us. "Where's Aya-" I was interrupted by Ayame, who flopped down next to me. "Speak of the devil" I muttered to myself quietly. "Is that a demon joke?" Ayame asked, her eyebrow twitching. "What? No!" I exclaimed. "Chill out Kaggy! I was joking!" Ayame told me, smirking. I humphed and looked away. I felt my deck pulse and pulled it out. I pulled out the card that was pulsing and glowing. "Midoriko?" I questioned in a whisper.

The card flashed and I felt my body go limp. My spirit slipped out of my body. I, in spirit form, looked back at my body to see myself pass out. "Kagome!" my friends exclaimed. "Kagome" called out a female voice behind me. I turned and saw my card's, Midoriko the Shikon Priestess, duel spirit. "What is it, Midoriko?" I asked. "I must warn you" she answered. She flew up and after a few feet looked back at me. She motioned for me to follow her. I did and she lead me high above the Kaiba Dome. "There are several people whose actions may jeopardize the world" she told me. My eyes widened. "That could be bad" I said, looking down. "It can and will" Midoriko responded, tilting my head up wit her hand. "And as my reincarnation and the current holder of both me and the Shikon Jewel, I expect you to fight these people" she continued. "I will" I responded. "That's a good girl" Midoriko smiled. "Wait!" came another female voice from below us. We both looked down.

Kikyou, the Clay Priestess, flew between us and faced Midoriko. "Are you sure this girl has what it takes to take them on?" she asked. She looked over her shoulder at me. "I don't mean to offend you, but I'm just worried for you" Kikyou told me. I smiled at her and nodded, showing I understood. "Yes, I believe Kagome can take them on. Also, that she can, no, will be victorious" Midoriko stated, catching our attention. I smiled at her and hugged her. I let her go and than hugged Kikyou. I stepped back and said, "Thanks you guys" I looked down at the duel to see two dragons on the field. "Hard to believe they are signers, eh?" I asked my duel spirits. "It is at first, but after a while, it fits" Kikyou answered. "Really?" I asked. "Yes" Midoriko answered.

"Can I..." I trailed off, motioning to the duel. "As long as you don't interfere too much" Midoriko answered with a smile. I waved her off before flying down to the duel. I levitated a foot off the ground in the middle of the field. I looked between them to see if they could see me. They didn't appear to be able to, so it was safe to stay there. I sat down, well levitated, cross-legged and watched the duel from there. Yusie attacked the Black Rose Dragon with his Stardust Dragon. The dragon that was attacked was destroyed and Akiza put on a mask. I was kind of confused as to why she had on a mask, but I shrugged it off for now.

I watched Akiza summon back her Black Rose Dragon. Wind appeared and made me fly back a few feet. "Damn spirit body, it's too light" I grumbled. A stronger wind picked up and I flew back. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. I turned and saw I was heading straight into Yusie. I kicked up and managed to glide over him. I landed behind him and stood on the ground. I focused my power into my voice and whispered in his ear, "Come on, Yusie. You can help her and win. I know you can" It looked like he heard me, seeing he glanced at in my direction. Yet, he didn't see me. I kissed his cheek and flipped backwards.

I flew back to my seat, where my friends where still concerned about why I 'fainted', but were also paying attention to the duel. I flew straight into my body and let my spirit settle back in. That always took a few minutes and during that time I sat in a black space, full of nothingness. I hummed a random song and twiddled my thumbs. "Do you like waffles? Yes I like waffles. Do you like pancakes? Yes I like pancakes. Do you like french toast? Yes I like french toast. Do do do do. Can't wait to get a mouthful!" I sang to myself. I noticed my spirit had settled in my body so I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

I blinked at the bright light of the stadium and sat straight. I yawned and rubbed my eye. "Kaggy!" exclaimed my 3 friends. "Hey" I greeted with a small wave. "What happened?! You just fainted!" they shouted at me. "Sorry, I had some business to take care of with Midoriko" I answered with a shrug. The girls left that alone, knowing I could leave my body and talk to my cards' spirits. I looked back at the arena and saw the duel was over. "Aw, I missed the ending!" I complained. "Who won?" I asked Sango. "Yusie did!" Rin answered for Sango.

My employer ran over to us and said our services would not be needed any longer. "Alright. But I expect to still be payed the same amount" I told him. He nodded and handed me the money. He than left. I stuffed my money in my pocket when a question popped up in my head. "Can we keep these clothes?" I asked. Ayame cheered and shouted, "Hell yeah!" "Good enough for me" Sango said, stretching. "Yay! New clothes!" Rin exclaimed happily. "It's always good to get free stuff" I commented, leaning back in my seat. "F" Sango said. "R" Ayame said. "E" Rin said. "E" I said. "That spells free!" we sang together. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi, may you come with us?" came a male's voice form next to us. All 4 of us looked over to see a short purple haired person surrounded by tall guys in black suits. "Um... Why?" I asked. "Mr. Goodwin wishes to see you" he said, bowing. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'd rather not" I responded. "I'm afraid that is not an option" he told me, motioning to the apparently 'bodyguards'. They moved forward and than they were on the ground. Sango, Rin, Ayame, and I had attacked them and they fell like flies. "And I thought that would have been fun" Sango sighed. "Such a letdown" Rin stated. "I agree!" Ayame chirped in. "Not an option, eh? I beg to differ, shortie" growled at the purple haired dude, glaring down at him.

"I hear you are friends with Yusie Fudo. Am I correct?" he asked, smirking at me. "What if she is?" Rin asked coldly. "Yusie has some friends that seem to have gone missing. It would be a real shame if anything should happen to them" the man continued. "Why, you little bastard!" Ayame shouted. "Kagome, can I kill this annoying twit?" Sango asked, glaring daggers at the short person. "No, I need him to take me to Mr. Goodwin" I answered. "What?!" exclaimed Rin. "I can't let innocent people get hurt because I refused to meet the man" I responded. "Glad to hear. Follow me" the purple haired dude instructed, walking away. I waved to my friends and followed after him.

I glared at my guide the whole time it took to get to Mr. Goodwin's place room thingy. As we reached a door, I noticed 2 more bodyguards were on the ground. "You guys need tougher guys" I told him. "We'll work on it" he responded. I rolled my eyes at his comment. He opened up another pair of doors and walked in. I sighed and crossed my arms. I walked into the room, a scowl on my face. "-I want this duel to be legate. No threats, no gimmicks, just us" I heard Jack Atlas's voice. "If that is what my champion wants, than so be it" I heard Mr. Goodwin say.

"Mr. Goodwin. I have retrieved Miss. Higurashi-" "Stop calling me that, you little imp" I told the midget. I looked at Mr. Goodwin and said, "Call me Kagome" "Kagome?" came Yusie's voice. I turned my head and saw him. "Oh, hey Yusie" I greeted with a wave. "What are you doing here?" Yusie asked. I looked back at Goodwin and said, "Good question. I'd like to know the answer myself" Goodwin said, "This matter must be spoken in private. Please join me and we can talk about it over the championship duel" I cocked an eyebrow but nodded. Jack Atlas walked pass me. I watched him and Yusie leave and as soon as they were out the door, I glared at Goodwin. He was sitting on the couch and looking out the large window, which looked over the whole dome. I sat down on the other side of the couch and asked, "What is it you want, Goodwin?"

"We detected large spiritual power coming from you during Yusie and Akiza's duel. I would like to know why" Goodwin said, before taking a sip of his glass. "You shouldn't meddle with matters that do not concern you" I responded coldly. "But it does concern me. If what I believe is true, you can either be a huge help or threat in my mission" Goodwin continued. "I have no interest in helping you" I told him, standing up. "If that is all" I continued, walking away. "I've heard about your brother's _illness_" Goodwin stated, not even turning his head to me. I whirled around and glared. "He has nothing to do with this. Leave my family alone" I commanded. "I can help him if you tell me exactly who and what you are" Goodwin demanded back. I glared, unknowingly letting my powers glow in my eyes. "I'm a duelist, a thief, and a powerful priestess" I complied. Yes, I didn't tell him everything, but I had no intention of having him know everything about me. Goodwin looked deep in thought and I took my chance to leave.

I ran down the hallways of the dome and burst into the stands. I spotted my fellow band members and ran over to them. "Sango! Rin! Ayame!" I called. They looked over and exclaimed, "Kagome!!!" "What happened?" asked Rin. "Did Goodwin hurt you?" asked Sango. "Tell us everything" Ayame commanded. "Turns out Goodwin is a son of a bitch. He threatened the well being of my lil' bro if I didn't tell him what I was. So, I told him and I'm not hurt" I explained. "That asshole!" they cussed together. "This is the first time I've heard Ayame cuss" I pointed out. Rin and Sango blinked and said "Us too" We all looked at Ayame. "You pick up a few things when you have friends and a fiance like you guys" she shrugged. The rest of us said, "Okay, whatever you say"

I looked at the duel to see Yusie summon his dragon. Jack already had his on the field. A huge pain formed on my forehead. I brought my hand up and placed it on my forehead. "Kagome, are you OK?" Rin asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "M-my head... It fells like its burning" I moaned out quietly. "Should we go back to the room to rest, Kaggy?" Sango suggested, placing a hand on my other shoulder. "Now, that-ugh- isn't necessary" I told them. "Really, I'm fi-ugh!" I began, but the burning sensation in my head doubled, making me cry out in pain. I crumbled to the ground, holding my head. "Kagome!" my friends exclaimed.

A red light began glowing from my forehead and looked at it. I flipped out a mirror and gasped when I saw a glowing red tattoo that looked like the Ancient Summoning Circle of the People of the Stars. It was a star in a circle of ancient writing. I looked up when I heard thunder and saw red lightning strike. The lightning turned into the Crimson Dragon. I stared at it and was awed by the power in the aura of the dragon. My powers responded by coming out, making my whole body glow silver, except around my tattoo of course. The dragon roared and a strong wind came, forcing us back. I watched as the Crimson Dragon rose to the sky and gave another mighty roar. I felt my head burn with more intensity and looked at it through the mirror. My tattoo's glow grew and soon it engulfed me.

I opened my eyes to see myself flying by Akiza and Luna. I looked around, noticed I was in a red bubble, above a glowing white road in a starlight-ish tunnel, and that Yusie and Jack were driving in front of us. I looked forward to see us approaching a temple. I gasped. "Oula Seita Geraitym!" I exclaimed. "What does that mean?" asked Akiza. "The Crimson Dragon Temple!" I explained. I noticed people around the temple. "My Alopes..." I whispered, staring at my kin. "**What are we seeing?**" I asked, reverting back to my family's native language. "What are you saying Kagome?" Luna asked. "**They are performing a sacred ritual!**" I exclaimed, not realizing I wasn't speaking English. "Kagome, I don't understand" Luna told me, looking scared. "It's okay, Luna. I just said that they are performing a sacred ritual" I told her, flying closer to her. "How do you know that?" Akiza asked. I looked over to her and said, "Because I am a descendant of the People of the Stars" Her eyes widened and she stared at me.

We passed the temple and went on, down the road. We now looked like we were over the Satellite. A purple fire appeared and Luna asked, "What's happening?" "I wish I knew" I answered, watching the section of the Satellite get destroyed. "Look there!" Akiza called over to me and Luna. "Is that a giant spider surrounding New Domino?" she asked. I looked down to see Akiza was right. From the air, the purple flames make out a spider. Us females flew on as the two male duelist argued. They than began to duel. "Seriously? They are dueling now?" Luna asked. "Men these days" I sighed. "Shouldn't they be doing something instead of fighting each other?" Akiza asked. "Probably" I answered. "But they aren't doing it" Luna finished with me. Yusie and Jack attacked one another and then they really got hurt. "Yusie!" Luna and I called out. "He's really hurt! Just like when I duel people!" Akiza said.

I watched the duel, now totally interested. Turns out Jack is a really good duelist. While watching, I felt someone behind us. I turned and saw another red bubble. "Now, who could that be?" I asked myself. I tilted my head to the side, thinking. I came to a conclusion that it was probably the fifth signer, seeing I wasn't one. Who was the fifth signer? I looked back at he duel to see a giant fire ball head to Yusie. "Watch out!" Luna exclaimed. Yusie countered with a trap that resulted with all of Jacks face downs to be destroyed. After that, everything went down hill for Jack Atlas. Yusie won and than I was engulfed in another red light. I looked up to see myself back in the Kaiba Dome. I jumped up, startling my friends.

"Kagome! You're alright!" Rin exclaimed, hugging me. I stumbled back a bit, but kept my balance. "What was up with the tattoo that was on your forehead?" Sango asked, concern evident in her voice. "Well, you know how my grandfather goes on and on about my ancestors being the People of the Stars?" I asked. Sango nodded. "That is true and I just went on a sort of journey with the signers of this age" I continued, Rin releasing me. "That is" began Sango. "So cool!!!" Rin and Ayame shouted. I blinked when I realized something Sango said. I looked at the mirror to see that the tattoo was gone. "That's weird" I whispered, bringing a hand to my forehead.

I heard a beeping noise from my communicator, tapped it, and brought down the mini mic. "Kagome here" I said. "Kagome dear, it's your mother" came my mom's voice. "Hey mom! What's up?" I greeted. "I just wanted to tell you I got permission to come and see Souta" she explained. "That's great mom!" I exclaimed. "I was wondering if you wanted to come" Momma continued. "Of course! Where do you want me to meet you?" I answered/asked. "Blister's place. He said I could use it while I'm here" she responded. "Alright! See you as soon as possible" I said before turning off my communicator.

"Who was that Kaggy?" asked Ayame. "My mom and guess what!" I answered. "What?" asked Rin. "My mom got permission to see Souta!" I exclaimed happily. "That's great!" Sango cheered. "I know!" I also cheered. "Than what are you doing here?" asked Rin, giving me a shove. I stumbled forward. "Get going and see your brother!" Ayame exclaimed. I smiled at them and said, "Thanks guys" I ran down the stairs and to my duel runner. I got on it and started up my engine. I rode down the streets of New Domino City, heading to Blister's place. That took a good 75 minutes, with all the after tournament traffic plus regular traffic. I arrived at Blister's place.

I parked my runner in Blister's garage and walked inside, calling "I'm here!" "Up here, sweetie!" I heard my mom call from up the stairs, down a hallway. "**Alright!**" I answered in my native language. I walked to where I heard my mom and opened the door. "Kagome dear, meet some of Blister's friends" my mom told me, gesturing beside her. I looked over and several gasps were given. "What are you doing here?" asked Luna, Leo, and I asked at the same time. "Kagome? Do you know these people?" my mom asked. I nodded,walked over to her, and said, "We meet a while ago" "I see you guys meet my mom" I said, swinging an arm around my mom's shoulders, who was the same height as me. "She's your mom?" asked the twins. My mom and I both nodded. "So, why are you guys here?" I asked.

"We're laying low" Tanner answered. "Why are you here?" asked Yanagi. "We're staying here while I can be in the city" my mom responded. "Speaking of that" I said, turning my head to my mom. "Are we going to see Souta today?" I asked. My mom shook her head saying, "No. We'll spend everyday with him for the next few days. Tonight won't hurt" "You're probably right" I sighed. "I'm your mother, I'm always right" she responded. I cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Even when you were trying to fix the T.V.?" "That doesn't count" she retaliated. "Oh? How about when you couldn't start the dishwa-" I began. "Kagome Nicole Higurashi! Not another word!" my mother scolded. (I have no idea what Kagome's middle name is!) I pouted and said, "Yes, ma'am" My mom patted my head and said, "That's a good girl"

"Excuse me" pipped up Luna. I looked at her and said, "Yes, Luna?" "Who's Souta?" she asked. "Souta is my little brother who is in Recovery at the hospital" I answered, taking my arm off of my mom. "Recovery? Why is he there?" Leo asked. "He just had a surgery a while ago" my mom answered for me. "What for?" they asked together. "Luna, Leo. You shouldn't ask about private matters" Yusie scolded gently. "Sorry" they apologized. "It's quite alright" my mom said. She looked over at me and said, "**I need to talk to you, young one**" in our ancient native language. "**As you wish**" I responded. She grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the room. "We'll be just a minute" we called to the other occupants in the room. We closed the door and had our conversation in the hallway.

"**Yes mother?**"I asked."**You have come in contact with this age's signers?**" she questioned."**Yes, I have**" I responded."**And with the Crimson Dragon?**" she asked."**Yes**" I answered."**Was their a summoning circle on your forehead?**" she continued with her interrogation."**A Star one- Wait, how did you know that?**" I asked. "**My daughter is a priestess and has received the circle, which means...**" she muttered to herself."**Means what, mother?**" I asked. She stared into my eyes."**That you are-**" my mom began. "Pardon me" came Tanner's voice. My mom and I looked over to see Tanner in the doorway. We stepped aside and he walked past us saying "Thanks" My mom leaned in by my ear and whispered, "**We'll continue later**" I nodded and we walked back into the room.

"So, shall we set up the sleeping arrangements?" my mom suggested. "Good idea!" Yanagi said. We set the arrangements up and so, the Leo and Yanagi slept on one couch, Luna on a couch by herself, while Tanner and my mom slept on the other. Yusie was awake and apparently thinking about something. I, too, was awake, stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to be on the roof if you need me" I told Yusie, walking out of the room. I walked up the stairs to the roof and sat on the ledge of the building. I looked up at the full moon, that was barely visible through the clouds. I began thinking about anything and everything. Life, Death. Darkness, Light. Music, Television. Sports, Animals. Money, Dueling. Doughnuts, Ice Cream. (I did say everything...)

A burning sensation erupted from my forehead. I gasped in pain and brought my hands to my head. I looked down to see the tattoo was back. I noticed a purple light on the ground and looked at it. It was a man in a black cloak thingy. He ran down the street right before Yusie came out. "Hey you!" he called, chasing after him. I watched them as they left my sight of vision. I sighed and laid on my back. "Should I stay or should I go?" I asked myself, staring up at the cloudy sky. The pain and glow from my head dimmed down. "I take that as a stay" I whispered, my eyes becoming heavy. I closed my eyes and was soon off in the land of dreams.

I felt a bright light on my closed eyes, thus making me stir awake. I shielded my eyes with my arm and slowly opened my eyes. I sat up and yawned. I looked around and saw I was still on the roof. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep when something occurred to me; I was on the roof. I bolted up and exclaimed, "OMG! I slept on the roof!" I sighed and walked to the door leading to the stairs. "I hope I don't have a cold. That would totally suck" I said to myself, walking down the stairs. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I made my way down the hallway to the room where everyone slept. I opened the door and walked in.

"Morning guys" I greeted. "Morning Kagome" the twins, Yanagi, and Tanner greeted. "Oh, there you are Kagome" my mom said, picking up a yellow bag. "You ready to leave?" she asked, swinging the bag over her shoulder. "Yeah" I said. "We'll see y'all later" I said, waving goodbye to them. "Bye Gome! Kagome's mom!" the twins exclaimed. "See ya" Tanner said. "Have a nice trip" Yanagi said. My mom and I walked to the stairs. We saw Yusie on our way out. "Hey Yusie!" I greeted. "Hey Kagome" he greeted back. "The cab will be here in a bit. Don't take to long" my mom told me, leaving Yusie and I alone.

"We're going to see my brother" I told Yusie. "Have fun with that" he said. "I will" I smiled at him. I heard a honk and looked over to see a cab. "That is my ride" I sighed. "Bye Kagome" Yusie said. "Bye Yusie" I said before giving him a guick peck on the cheek. I stepped back and waved goodbye. I ran over to the cab and hopped in. "To the hospital please!" my mom and I said together. The cab driver nodded and began driving. The drive didn't take too long and soon we were at the hospital. I payed the driver and we got out. We walked in and checked in at the front desk. "I see you got permission to see Souta. I'm glad" said the old female secretary.

"We are too, Kaede" my mother responded. "Did you hear that Jack Atlas was going to come here but went to the one on the other side of town?" That sent the two ladies into a conversation, so I walked to Souta's room by myself. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for Souta's level. I waited in the elevator, listening to it's tacky music. I finally arrived at Souta's level and walked to his room. I knocked on the door and got a "Come in!" I opened the door and smiled at the frail boy in the hospital bed.

"Sis!" Souta exclaimed. "Hey bro" I greeted, walking over to the side of his bed. I sat down in the chair and touched his forehead. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Pretty good. I might even get to walk around today" he told me. "Do you think the doctor would approve of that?" I asked, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Probably" he said, giving a shrug. "Well, if the doctor says its fine, we can take a walk" I told him, taking my hand away. Souta hugged me and said into my hair, "I missed you, Me-chan" "I missed you too, Ta-kun" I responded, hugging him back. "How cute!" cooed our mother from behind us. We looked over to see her leaning against the door frame, her hand on her cheek in a 'aw, how cute' pose. She walked over and hugged us both. "Its good to have the family together" she told us. "Sure is" my brother and I said together.

"Glad to see the Higurashi family together again" came a male's voice from behind us. We released each other and looked over. "Dr. Miroku" we greeted. The doctor walked in and said, "Miss Higurashi and Kagome, both lovely as ever" "Save it for Sango, you pervert" I responded casually. "You wound me so" he said, looking hurt. "Whatever you say" I mumbled, looking away. "Miroku! Can I take a walk today?" asked Souta. "We'll see" he answered. He walked over to Souta and pressed the cold metal death trap thingy against his chest. (No idea what that thing is called) Miroku listened for a few minutes before nodding. He took away the doctor device and did several other inspections. Miroku finally said, "A walk would be good exercise for you" Souta cheered and threw off the covers.

He stood up and wobbled a bit so Miroku and I grabbed his arms. "Not too fast. You're not used to using your legs" Miroku warned in that nice doctor way. "Yeah, yeah" Souta said shrugging him off. He held onto my arm and we looked at each other. "Can we go now?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. Our mom moved to follow us but Miroku stopped her. "We need to talk" he said in his serious doctor voice. "I'll catch up with you sweeties" she told us as Souta and I walked out the door."Me-chan, what do you think they are talking about?" Souta asked me, walking more on his own now. "Wish I knew, Ta-kun" I lied. They were probably talking about Souta's health and the medical bills.

I looked at the sick, fragile boy walking next to me. He wasn't always that way. Souta used to be the a very healthy boy, until that fateful day, 6 years ago. He was playing outside and suddenly didn't feel well. My mom and I brought him inside and than he started vomiting blood. We were shocked and super worried. We rushed him to the hospital to see what was wrong with him. The doctor said he had a rare disease that hasn't been seen in this city in over 20 years. He stayed in the hospital and the doctors scanned his body. It turned out he also had cancer. He has been in and out of the hospital ever since. Ta-kun was 12 when this all started. Now he's almost 18 years old. Did I mention we were twins? Yep, and I was older than him by 17 minutes. Though he is taller than me and doesn't have powers.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and closed them tightly, refusing to cry. "Me-chan. We here" Souta said, walking ahead of me. I opened my eyes and looked to were he was. The piano was the best place ever in Souta's eyes. He loved it whenever I play it for or with him. I jogged over and sat in front of the piano with Souta. "Can you play something for me?" he asked, a small blush on his cheeks. I smiled and put my hands on the keys. I began to play Toki wo Koete. (Kagome's theme on the piano) I glanced over at my brother to see his eyes closed and his body swaying to the music. I smiled, a tear escaping. I closed my eyes and let the tear roll down my cheek as I continued to play.

Soon, the song ended and I wiped away my tears. "That was awesome, Me-chan!" Souta exclaimed happily. "It was, huh?" I replied. "Let's finish our walk" suggested Souta, standing up. "Alright, alright" I agreed, allowing Souta to pull me along. We walked into the hospital's courtyard and Souta looked content. The flowers were blooming and the sun was starting to set. We were holding hands and having a nice walk when my communicator went off. I tapped it and brought down the mini mic.

"Kagome here" I said, looking to the side, away from Souta. "I'm sorry to bother you when you are with your brother, but you have a mission" came Kouga's voice. "What?" I growled quietly so Souta wouldn't hear. Souta sighed and walked ahead and flopped down in the grass. "You gave me a mission when I finally get to see my brother? Don't you know I'm not allowed to see him without my mother?" I asked, totally pissed off. "Yes and I know. I'm sorry, but you are needed" Kouga answered, sounding sincere. "Fine, what is it?" I questioned, watching Souta. "You need to go to the premier of the 'Atlas Rising: the Rise of Jack Atlas'" Kouga told me. "Say wha~?" I asked, confused. "Our sources tell us that something big is going to happen" he answered. "But our 'sources' is gossip on the streets that are mostly false" I commentated. "Just go! Kouga out" Kouga exclaimed, logging off. I also logged off and walked over to Souta.

"Ta-kun" I called. My brother looked up at me and asked, "Yes, Me-chan?" I looked down in guilt and said, "I have to go" Souta looked saddened for a moment before smiling up at me. "For the Thief Runners, right? Promise to tell me about when you see each other again, okay?" he questioned. I smiled sadly and nodded. I hugged Souta tightly before kissing his forehead. "I'll try be back tomorrow and tell you everything" I whispered against his forehead before I ran out of the courtyard, passing my mom. "Where are you going?" she called after me. "Kouga gave me a mission that I have to take! See you later! Love ya!" I called over my shoulder. I got a cab and told it to go to Ayame's store. That took about 15 minutes. I payed the driver and ran into the store.

"Ayame!" I called out. "I need to borrow a dress!" I shouted, looking through the dresses. "I know, Kouga told me! And I have the perfect dress for you!" I heard her shout from the back. She came out, in a nice sundress, with a bag on a hanger in her hands. "The dress is inside. Go and try it on" she told me, handing me the hanger and bag. I complied and went in the dressing room. I closed the door and opened the bag. Inside was a beautiful, shiny white dress. I grinned happily and put it on. I poked my head out of the door and asked Ayame if she could tie me up, seeing the back of my dress was strings. She nodded and stepped into the dressing room and tied my back up.

Ayame put my hair up in a bun and put a tiara on my head. She put a necklace around my neck and handed me two diamond earrings, which I put on. Ayame told me to turn, I did, and she smiled and sighed in content. "Look at yourself! You're gorgeous!" she chirped excitedly. I stepped out of the dressing room and looked at myself in the three-way mirrors. I gasped, "Is that really me?"

I saw a beautiful girl that looked somewhat like me in a stunning white dress that looked like a princess's in a fairytale. The dress had a not too low v-cut and was strapless, went to the floor, and just hugged my curves. A stunning heart diamond hung around my neck that matched my earrings and tiara. I stared entranced by my own reflection as Ayame disappeared to the back. A few moments later she came back with white, about 2 ½ inch, high heels. She set them at the front of my dress, and I stepped into them. I turned to Ayame and hugged her. "This is amazing! Thanks Ayame!" I exclaimed, letting her go and spinning around in a circle. "I know! Now go, we are going to be late!" she told me, gentle pushing me to the door. I smiled at her before running into the limo out back. I got in and Ayame got in the driver's seat. She drove out onto the streets.

We arrived at the premier as it started, so I had to rush inside. I stopped right outside the doors leading to the main hall and made sure I still looked nice. I took a deep breathe and waited for Ayame, who was behind me. She trotted up and we opened the doors. We walked in and for several feet were unnoticed. Mr. Goodwin was supposedly speaking and paused to look at us. That drew people's attention. So naturally, the reporters and such turned to us.

I felt a blush creep onto my face, but kept it down to a small one. Ayame, on the other hand, was so red it matched her hair. We gave each other quick glances before walking forward. "Sorry for interrupting, Mr. Goodwin. Please continue" I called up to Goodwin, raising my hand in gesture. I still felt a few stray cameras on me as Goodwin began talking again, so I kept up my innocence act. I didn't do anything, like I'm supposed to, because of those cameras. Kouga was going to have my ass for that.

I kept close attention to the reporters, knowing Souta wanted to be one. I even took out my camera and video taped them for him. Ayame and I sat down at a table, as my camera secretly taped the reporters. "You know that is probably illegal, right?" Ayame asked in a whisper, glancing around uneasily. "Yeah, why do you think I'm concealing the camera?" I responded. Ayame gasped and slapped my arm. I grinned and gave her a wink. She humphed and looked away. I giggled into my hand.

After a while, I picked up a piece of shrimp and ate it. Waitress came over and put down a glass of wine. "Compliments of the gentleman over there" or something was what she said. She repeated the action several times for several different men. I handed half of my 'spoils' to Ayame, saying, "Let's have a drinking contest" "But we aren't old-" she began. I waved her off and said, "Just think of it like its the New Year or something. We can drink if it is a special occasion" (Bad example alert!) Ayame looked a little skeptical while taking a sip of her first glass. She brightened and exclaimed, "This is good!" I took a sip of mine and nodded. The rest of the event was passed by with a friendly contest to see who could hold down their liquor. Surprisingly, we both stayed pretty sober.

"Remind me why we don't get drunk" I said, after finishing my glass of wine. "I'm a demon. We don't get drunk easily. You, since your a holy priestess, the liquor doesn't affect you as much as normal humans" Ayame answered with a shrug. I blinked at her and said, "That sounds familiar. Thanks for reminding me" She just nodded, before taking another swig. I looked up to see the reporters were leaving. I stopped recording on my camera and put it away. "Well, I knew Kouga's 'sources' weren't reliable" I sighed to Ayame, standing up. She too stood up and we finished our last glasses of wine. We than began to walk towards the exit. "Hagome Kigurashi!" came a woman's voice, calling at us.

I cocked an eyebrow and looked over my shoulder. There was a blonde woman in a red dress walking over to us. "That isn't my name" I told her, once she stopped in front of me. "Yeah, sorry about that" she said, though I didn't believe her. "I heard that you have relationships to the current champion, Yusie Fudo. Is that true?" she asked, pressing a mic towards my face. "I would rather not talk to a mere reporter about fleeting rumors" I told the woman. I turned and walked away from her. When I heard her call after me, Ayame and I glared daggers at the woman. That set her off and we made our hasty escape.

Ayame got in the driver's set in the limo as I sat in the large passenger side. She drove back to her store, which was a bridal and prom dress store. We arrived and I kicked out of my shoes. "Hey! Those cost big money!" she shouted at me. "Sorry" I sang, walking to the dressing room. I stopped in front of the mirror and gave one final glance at myself. I smiled to myself and stepped into dressing room. I got out of the dress and hung it on the hanger. I slipped back into my regular clothes and took off my jewelry. I set it down on a chair, conveniently in the dressing room. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and just left it down.

I walked over to Ayame, who was behind the counter, reading a manga book. "Hey you got that 'Pretear' series you said was good?" I asked, sitting in the chair across from her. She paused in her reading as she reached under the counter and pulled out the whole series of Pretear. "Knock yourself out" she told me, returning to her book. I picked up the first book and became absorbed in the story of this manga book. I read only two books when Ayame took them away from me. "Hey!" I protested. "Kouga just called" she told me. "And?" I asked, reaching for the books.

"Shippo somehow managed to get his runner get taken by Sector Security" she told me. I stared at her for a moment before shooting up, screaming, "WHAT?!?!?!?!" "Don't scream at me. He just got it taken so you, Rin, and Sango need to get it back" Ayame said, looking under the counter. She pulled out a little scroll and handed it to me. I looked at her in question. "Its a transportation scroll. It'll get you to your runner and to the Satellite" Ayame told me. I nodded and told her goodbye.

I opened the scroll and put some power into it. A cloud of smoke surrounded me and I noticed I was in the Satellite, my duel runner next to me. I got on my runner and started it up. I picked up Rin and Sango's signals and rode to them. I had to go up a ramp and jump to an abandoned building, which I did. I turned off my runner and got off. I walked over to Rin and Sango to see what ambush tactic we were going to use. I glanced over there shoulder to see Ambush 7, the old jump-them-when-they-turn-a-corner. I smiled evilly as Rin handed me some explosives. "We going off with a bang?" I asked, totally excited. "Oh, hell yeah!" Sango cheered, raising her explosives above her head. "Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Totally!" Rin agreed.

A beep came from our equipment and we all looked at it. "Target in range" Sango told us. "Get in positions, ladies" I ordered. They saluted and we all went to our spots. "R in position" I heard Rin say on my communicator. "S in position" I heard Sango say as I got in my position. "K in position" I said from my spot on top of an old, worn down building. "Let's get this party started" we chorused in unison. I looked down to see a Sector Security vehicle with a large cargo hold. The vehicle turned and came face-to-face with an explosion. Another one appeared behind it, thus trapping it. I smirked before jumping off the building, down to the Sector Security truck.

I landed in a sort of roll thing on top of the cargo hold. I jumped off and opened the back of the truck as I heard Rin and Sango take care of the drivers. I hopped in and pushed Shippo's runner out, a couple hundred yards away. I jumped back in and placed all of my explosives where the runner was. I walked out of the cargo hold and there was a large explosion behind me. My hair blow in front of me as I walked over to Shippo's duel runner, as if nothing had happened. Rin and Sango walked up next to me as I called Shippo. "Yes?" I heard Shippo answer. "Get your furry tail over here. I'm not babysitting your runner" I told him. "Seriously? You got it already?" he questioned. "Yeah, we got it" Rin piped in. "We don't waste time on something like this" Sango told him. "So we'll just leave it at the old Sears building" we told him together. "Fine, fine. I'll be over as soon as possible" Shippo told us before logging off.

I poked Rin in the shoulder and said, "Take care of that for me" She cocked an eyebrow, but complied. I looked to Sango and told her, "I'm going to go and get some sleep. I'm exhausted" Sango nodded and said, "I can tell. Have you seen your face? You have major baggage under your eyes" I pouted and looked away. "Thanks for the info" I muttered. "Well, I'm gonna go" I called over my shoulder, walking away. I made my way over to my duel runner and pulled out the transportation scroll. I put some power into it and a cloud of smoke engulfed me and my runner. The smoke cleared and I was in Blister's place. I stumbled up the stairs, yawning loudly. Blackness was in the corners of my vision, showing how sleepy I was. I made it to the top of the stairs before passing out, getting some well needed sleep.

I awoke to a gently shake on my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open as I looked up to see my mom's face. "Morning sweetie" she told me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Morning momma" I yawned in greeting. "I just wanted to tell you that Rin called, saying you needed to prepare for a party" she told me. I nodded and said, "Yeah, we are going to party" I looked over at her and asked if she was going to see Souta, seeing as she was getting ready to leave. She nodded and I pulled out my camera. I handed it to her and said, "It has the reporters at work on it. Give it to Souta for me" "Is this where you ran off to?" she asked me, putting the camera in her bag. "Yep!" I answered. I looked around and noticed I was on a couch. "How did I..." I trailed off. "Tanner found you and brought you back here, sleeping like a baby" my mom told me, walking to the door. "I expect to see you tomorrow at least" she said over her shoulder. "Yes, momma" I replied. She walked out.

I stood up and stretched. "I should get going" I whispered to myself. I pulled out the transportation scroll and went to the Satellite with my runner. I rode down the streets as I called Rin. "Kagome! Hi!" she greeted happily. "Hey Rin! How's it hanging?" I responded, turning around a corner. "Good, good. Are you coming? I could use your help setting up and baking the cake" she told me. "I'm on my way. The old HQ by the bridge?" I asked. "Yeah! Hurry up!" Rin exclaimed before hanging up. I sighed as I drove on. Rin can be so demanding at times. "Now I sound like I was her boyfriend" I scowled to myself. That was a creepy thought, seeing she was like a sister to me.

I drove down and I just crossed the street when I heard two duel runners turn up behind me. I looked over and saw Yusie's runner with another styling black and yellow one. I had to hold in a whistle. That thing looked awesome! I looked forward as they pulled up to me. "Kagome, that you?" came Yusie's voice from my right. "Hey, Yusie" I greeted, glancing over at him and giving him a little wave. "You know this chick?" came a male's voice from the other side of Yusie. I figured it was the guy on the awesome runner. I cocked an eyebrow, but just ignored it.

"So who is she?" the unknown male asked. "The name is Kagome" I called over to him. "Wait, not Higurashi, is it? Of the Thief Runners?" he asked. "Yeah, that's me" I answered. "Ah, sweet! It's totally cool to meet ya!" he greeted. "You too..." I said, not knowing his name. "Call me Crow" he told me. "Nice to meet ya, Crow" I greeted with a signature Kagome smile. "Can I tag along with you guys? I'm supposed to be setting up for a party right now, but that's no fun" I asked with an explanation. "Sure, the more the merrier" Crow said as Yusie nodded.

We rode in silence to a more crowded area near the bridge. I trailed behind the two males as Crow lead the way to his hideout. We turned and there was several people there. Suddenly, a whole bunch of kids came out of the surrounding buildings, talking about more duel cards. We all came to a stop as my communicator went off. I turned it on and said, "Kagome here" "Kagome! You never finished the manga series!" Ayame exclaimed. "I didn't? Aw, now I'm totally bumped out, dude" I responded. "I could always send it to HQ..." suggested Ayame. "Oh pretty please with a cherry on top!" I said, begging slightly. "Sure, but it will cost you a drink" she responded and I could tell she had on a smirk. "Sure thing. Kagome out" I said, logging off. I smiled got off my runner. I took off my helmet and shook my head, not wanting helmet hair. I had just set down my helmet when I felt a small hand tug on my sleeve.

I looked down to see a little girl with short reddish-brown hair. I knelt down and asked, "What is it, young one?" The girl looked up at me and asked, "You're Kagome, right? The cool lady who performed at the Fortune Cup?" My eyes widened slightly before softening. "Yeah, that's me" I responded. "This is so cool! I'm meeting Kagome!" the girl exclaimed, causing a few other kids to look at me. A few more girls ran over and exclaimed, "You were totally awesome!!!" I stood up and was surrounded by little, short females. "This doesn't happen every day" I whispered, while the girls kept up their excitement. I looked up to see Yusie had the same problem, except he had boys around him.

I giggled and picked up the little girl who approached me first. She was grinning from ear-to-ear as I held her in my arms. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Kairi!" she exclaimed. "That's a nice name and you're so adorable!" I cooed, rubbing my cheek against hers in affection. Kairi giggled cutely at that and I smiled. I set her down and bent down so I was eye level with all the girls. "Want to play together?" I asked them. The girls agreed, happily. "You guys want to play tag or hide-and-go-seek?" I asked, random children games popping to mind. "Hide-and-go-seek!" they cheered. "Alright. I'll be it first" I volunteered. I closed my eyes and said, "You have 15 seconds to hide" I heard a few screams and the sound of footsteps running away from me.

I smiled and counted to 15. I opened my eyes and saw all the girls were gone. "They're good" I whistled, taking a glance around as I walked. I heard a small giggle from behind me and turned around to see some reddish-brown hair before it disappeared. I grinned and stalked over quietly. I went the around the other side and walked up behind Kairi. I tapped her head and said, "Found ya" The little girl turned around, looked at me, and giggled. She grabbed my hand and said, "Now I can help you find the other girls!" I smiled down at her. "Let's go find them" I responded, both of us walking around, looking for the other girls.

…..............................................................................................................................................................(A few games later)

I was helping Kairi get ready for bed. It was dark out. The youngest girl got tired and decided to go to bed. "Good night. Sweet dreams" I whispered to her as I tucked Kairi in. She yawned good night back and I turned to walk outside when I heard a young voice call after me. I strolled over to her and asked, "What is it, sweetie?" "Can you sing me a lullaby?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. I laughed nervously and said, "Kairi..." I looked at her to see puppy-dog eyes. I sighed and said, "Fine. I'll sing to you" She cheered quietly. I sang a lullaby, which made Kairi really tired. I closed my eyes as I sang.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. Kairi was yawning and snuggling more into the warmth of her bed. "Night Kagome!" Kairi exclaimed, tiredly. "Night" I replied back. I walked out of the building and past the people at the small fire. I walked up to my duel runner and looked back at the small group of people around the fire. "I got to go. See you guys later" I told them and put on my helmet. I pushed my duel runner away, so I didn't wake up Kairi.

* * *

The end! For now, anyways..... Just until I finish the next chapter! See ya next time!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hime-chan: Hi ho cheerio! Greetings and salutations readers to another chapter! And yes, I know they are kinda long! On with the tale!

…...

Kagome was yawning loudly as she put the finishing touches on her own birthday cake. "So fucking tired" she whispered to herself, walking out of the bakery part of the old Wal-Mart store. "I need to sleep" she said aloud, flopping down on a couch. "About time you finished" yawned Rin, sitting down next to her. "Sorry, I had to make it perfect for my 18th b-day party" Kagome responded with a yawn. She rested her head in her hand as she stared blankly at the wall. "Hard to believe this was HQ" Rin sighed, curling up in a ball. "I know" Kagome mumbled back, her eyes becoming droopy. "Night Kaggy" Rin told her. "Night" she responded before falling into sleep's waiting arms.

Rin was awaken by a red and silver light. She rubbed her eyes before looking to see where it was coming from. It was coming from Kagome. The weird tattoo was back and her powers were reacting to it. Rin forgot for a moment why Kagome's power was silver, before she remembered. Her power were white when used for good intentions and black when used for bad intentions, thus why she is called the Ying Yang Angel. Yet, her powers were silver when neutral. Kagome was tossing and turning, yet she stayed asleep. Rin wondered what it meant before the grasp of sleep took over her once again.

Kagome awoke to cold water in the face. She jolted up, screaming, "Coldness!" She heard laughter and looked up to see Shippo, Sango, and Rin holding a large bucket and grinning widely. "Happy Birthday!" they cheered. "You all are total assholes! I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome exclaimed, tackling them to the floor. By the look in her eye, the three could tell she was out for blood. Luckily for them, Kagome's communicator went off so she left them alone to answer it. Only if they knew what was going to happen then...

"Kagome!" came the cry of her mother. "Mom! What is it?" Kagome asked with concern. "It's S-souta" she stuttered. Kagome's eyes widened before asking "What about him?" "He... He's... _dead_!" my mother sobbed. "No" Kagome whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "No, stop lying" she told her mom, a tear running down her cheek. "Kagome, I'm not lying" her mother cried. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Kagome screamed, ripping off her communicator and throwing it at the wall. She didn't stay to see it smash into pieces. Kagome ran out of the building, her friends shouting and chasing after her. "She's lying. She has to be" Kagome whispered to herself, before activating the transportation scroll. "Kagome? What's wrong?" she heard Sango call before she left. She appeared outside the hospital and ran in.

She ran blindly through the hospital before she saw ran into Souta's room, only to see his body being rolled out of the room. "Souta!" she shouted, scaring the faculty members in the room. Kagome ran forward but was stopped by Miroku and another doctor holding her back. "He's gone. Nothing you do can save him" the unknown doctor told her. "You're wrong! He can't be dead!" she screamed, tears flowing freely as she struggled. "Kagome, he's gone to a better place" Miroku tried to comfort her. Kagome just sobbed harder, falling to her knees. She pounded the floor, crying out. Her body shook as she continued to display her sorrow.

Miroku gently picked her up and and carried her out of the room, bridal-style. Kagome buried her face into his chest and let the tears fall. "Why?" Kagome asked Miroku. He looked down at her tear stained face. "Why are the gods so cruel to me?" she asked. "I wish I knew" he told her. Kagome looked away at his answer, feeling it was her destiny to have a life full of death and sorrow. "I couldn't protect him" she whispered to herself, but Miroku heard it. Miroku sat her down on a bed in an unoccupied room and looked at her. Her head was lowered so her bangs hid her eyes.

"I couldn't protect my brother and now he's dead. It's all my fault. I was his older sister and I couldn't save him. I failed my own brother!" she said, staring at her lap, tears falling like rain. "You know that isn't true" Miroku told her, holding her hand. She slowly looked at him and asked, "Do I? Do I really think that isn't true?" She looked away and whispered, "I just don't know" He wrapped her in an embrace and said, "I think you do" Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "You better not try anything" "Wouldn't dream of it" was his response. Kagome sighed as her day's sadness made her exhausted. She quickly fell asleep in Miroku's embrace.

Miroku laid her down in the bed and left. For hours, Kagome tossed and turned, a thin line of sweat on her skin. She mumbled out words that didn't make sense and moaned quietly. Tears were now running down her cheeks. Kagome jerked into a seating position. The opened window showed that it was night outside. Her slightly hooded eyes were glazed over. In a trance-like state, she walked out of the room and down to the stairs. Kagome paused on the steps when the ancient star summoning circle tattoo appeared on her forehead and her powers, which were white, glowed on her skin. Her glazed eyes looked blankly at the palm of her hand as her fingers brushed the tattoo. She looked up and continued down the stairs.

Kagome walked over to the piano, the one her brother loved. She sat on the bench and opened the piano. Her eyes closed as she began to play the last song she played for Souta. Halfway through the song, Kagome came out of her daze slightly and stopped playing. She opened her eyes and stared at the piano. "I should have stayed here with him" she whimpered to herself, her voice not really her own. Kagome closed the piano and laid her head down. Kagome closed her eyes and a few moments later, the tattoo disappeared again and her powers went back into her. That is how Kaede found her in the morning. "Kagome, Kagome" she called out quietly, shaking her shoulder. She awoke with a start and looked up at Kaede.

"He loved this piano, didn't he?" she asked, settling herself down next to Kagome. She looked sadly at the piano and gave a curt nod. "No one will hold it against you for missing him, you know" advised the old woman. Kagome looked over and stared with glazed over eyes. "It's going to be hard, but you are stronger than you know. I know, one day, that everything will be better for you. Life will not be a time of mourning forever, so live life as your brother would want you to" Kaede preached in a gentle voice. Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she hugged her. "That means more than you know" Kagome sobbed into the old woman's shirt. Kaede smiled slightly before hugging her back. When they separated, some light was back in Kagome's eyes, yet they were saddened.

"I'm not supposed to, but I will let you play on the piano earlier than usual" Kaede smiled, walking to her seat behind the counter. "Thank you" Kagome called over to the woman, opening the piano. She pressed a key. It rang out before dieing. Kagome took a deep breath, let it out, and began playing. Her eyes closed and her body swaying to the music. She poured all of her soul into the music. Kagome played almost every sad song she knew. In the middle of a song, she suddenly stopped playing. "Kagome?" Kaede asked, concern evident in her voice. "I-I'm f-fine. I-its nothing" she stuttered, shaking her head. Kagome placed her hands on the keys and was about to play but her hands wouldn't do what she wanted. They began to shake and then she slammed her hands down on the keys. "Kagome!" Kaede exclaimed. The younger girl just put her hands into her lap and whispered her apology.

Kagome heard the door open. "Kaggy!" came the sad cries of Rin and Sango. Kagome looked up slowly at them. Tears began to fall as they ran over to her. They hugged her on both sides and sobbed into her shoulders. That is when she couldn't handle the pain anymore. Her world once again shattered into millions of tiny pieces. A single hot tear ran down her cheek, went down to her chin, and than dropped. She looked down as her vision blurred. Kagome felt the tears run over the tip of her nose and rain down on her hands, which were in tight fists. Her nails dug into her palms.

Her body began to tremble as she sobbed. Rin and Sango paused in their crying to look at Kagome. Leaving their own sorrow to comfort their friend, Sango and Rin whipped away her tears and hold her close. That is why a former champion and twins didn't see her when they walked in. After a few minutes, Kagome's river of tears stopped flowing and she looked at her closest friends. "Thanks. I needed that" Kagome said, her voice hoarse. She sniffed and Rin handed her a tissue. Kagome thanked her before she took it and blew her nose. She leaned forward and throw the tissue into the trash can. "I need to get my mind off my brother. Rin duel me" Kagome stated, looking at Rin. "I don't think that will distract you enough" Rin sighed. "Then Sango, spar with me" she commanded. "That won't distract you enough, either" Sango sighed. "Well, we can't do both..." Kagome paused and thought about what she said. "That's a great idea!" the Angels exclaimed together.

"Good thing I brought our work-out clothes" Sango said, holding up her gym bag. Kagome smiled a pained smile. "Kaede! Can we borrow a room for a while?" Rin called over to the old woman at the desk. "Of course. Go down this hallway and go in the third door on the left" Kaede instructed. The Angels stood up and went where told. "Thanks Kaede" Kagome said, walking past. "Your welcome, child" Kaede smiled. When Kagome walked into the room and closed the door, clothes were thrown into her face. She took the clothes off her face to see Rin and Sango already changing. Kagome smiled slightly and changed as well.

The three females stepped out of the room once finished, their other clothes in Sango's bag in the room. They all were wearing different colored fighting kimonos with no-sleeves and opened-toe sandals. Rin in orange, Kagome in black, and Sango in pink. Also, Rin and Kagome had on duel disks, and Kagome and Sango had varies weapons on their person. "We'll be in the courtyard if you need us. Please don't be alarmed if you hear screaming, shouting, cussing, or anything at all" Sango smirked at Kaede. Kagome's eyes widened. She began to reach for Kaede as Rin and Sango dragged her outside. "They are going to kill me!" she exclaimed. Kaede just smiled and waved as they walked/were dragged out the doors. Kagome was dragged about to the middle of the courtyard and than was dropped.

"You ready to duar?" Rin asked. "Duar?" Kagome asked, confused. "A mixture of dueling and sparring" Sango clarified. "And than you have Duar!" Rin giggled. Kagome grinned and said, "Lets get Duarring!" Rin ran a good distance away for dueling and got ready. Kagome also got ready for both dueling and sparring while Sango stretched. "You ready?" Rin called over. "As I'll ever be!" Kagome answered. "Let's duel!" they exclaimed together, drawing their cards and starting. "You first!" Kagome said, watching Sango. "Gotcha!" Rin responded, drawing another card. "I play Ah-Un in attack mode and lay down one face down!" she said, playing said cards.

Kagome ducked as Sango swung a punch. She brought her leg up and aimed to kick Sango in the stomach. The fighting girls heard Rin say, "I end my turn" as they fought. Kagome somehow managed to throw Sango away and drew a card. She looked at Rin to see a twin headed dragon with 1700 ATK points. "I play Kikyou, the Clay Priestess, in ATK mode" Kagome said, playing a card. There was a flash of white and a woman appeared in red and white priestess garbs. She had 1600 ATK. "She is too weak to beat my dragon!" Rin stated. Kagome felt Sango advance from behind her and quickly turned around. Sango managed to punch Kagome in the gut.

The girl with the hurt gut coughed and pushed the puncher away. Kagome did a round house kick, but Sango grabbed her leg. "Nice try" she mocked, before throwing Kagome to the side. Kagome did a backwards handspring and activated a spell from her hand. "Now I play Soul Collectors and equip it to my priestess. She now gains 700 ATK points!" Kagome said as three white spirit things circled Kikyou. Her current ATK was now 2300. "Now, Kikyou, the Clay Priestess, attack her monster!" Kagome instructed, running towards Sango. Kikyou also ran forward, than duelist and card jumped up in sync. The two females did ninja-like kicks on their opponents. Ah-Un disappeared in a million of tiny pieces and Sango was forced to skid back a few feet, still staying on hers. Rin's life points went from 4000 to 3400.

"I end my turn. Your move" Kagome called over to Rin, smirking at Sango. Sango retaliated with a glare. Sango whipped out a sword and pointed at her. Kagome's smirk fell as she glared back, drawing her sword. The fighting duo blocked out all other sounds besides them and their opponent. A leaf began flowing gracefully down to the ground between them. Once it settled on the ground the two sprinted at each other, swords raised for battle. Swords clashed, sparks flew, and cards were played. After about half an hour, the duar session was over. Sango and Kagome were covered in cuts and bruises and Rin left to get some bottled water.

"Hard to believe I won against Rin while managing to fight you" Kagome stated, laying down on the grass. "I know. I think you were a sure in when you attached the Shikon Jewel to Midoriko, 10x her ATK points" Sango responded, laying down next to her. Kagome whipped her cheek with her hand, smearing some blood that oozed from a cut there. "You aren't alone, you know that, right?" Sango asked. Kagome looked over at her friend, who was starring up at the sky. Kagome looked back up at the sky and responded, "Yeah, I know. If anyone does, you know what I am going through" "I lost Kohaku, my little brother, when our family was in a shooting because of my father's political life. I was the only one to survive" Sango whispered. The two girls held hands as they stared up at the sky.

Rin ran over to them, without water bottles. "Dude, what the fuck?" the girls, now sitting in the grass, said to her. "Those Fortune Cup friends of Kags are in the lobby!" Rin exclaimed. Sango and Rin both looked at Kagome. "And?" Kagome asked. "That's it. I just thought you would want to see them, seeing as the twins really like you and all" Rin explained. "Not this time. They remind me of Ta-kun and I back when, when... " Kagome said, tears rising to her eyes. Kagome lowered her head and hugged herself. Sango sent a quick glare at Rin before crawling over to Kagome. She was about to touch her shoulder when Kagome stood up. "I-I gotta go" she said before bolting. "Kago-" Rin began. "Let her go, Rin" Sango ordered, looking after her fleeing friend with understanding in her eyes.

Kagome ran into the hospital and came to a slow jog, than a walk. Some droplets of her blood fell on the floor, but she could care less. Something warm ran down her cheek and she didn't know if it was a tear or blood. Kagome walked up to Kaede and asked if she could bandage her up. Kaede agreed and instructed the younger girl to sit on the counter. Kagome did as told and waited patiently as Kaede patched her up. Though, she did flinch every once in a while when the older woman was cleaning her cuts. "Done," Kaede said, finishing tightening a bandage on Kagome's arm. "Thanks, Kaede," Kagome whispered, jumping off the counter. "No problem," Kaede responded, going back to her seat.

Kagome leaned forward on the counter and asked, "Mind telling me where my mother is?" Kaede worked on some paperwork as she said, "At Satellite. Her time was up" Kagome sighed and pushed off the counter. She looked away before muttering, "Damn people, she just lost her son and they send her away..." She then asked, "D-do you think I can s-see him?" She heard the old woman pause in her work. "Are you sure you can?" she asked Kagome. "I-I'm sure" the female Thief Runner answered. Kaede sighed softly and stood up. "Follow me" she said, walking to the ward. Kagome followed after, her head lowered. When they stepped into the room, Kagome took a sharp breath. _'It smells like death.'_ she thought. Kaede walked over to one and opened it. She looked in and gasped. She pulled the tray thing out and it was empty.

"He's not here..." Kaede whispered. "What do you mean 'He's not here'?" Kagome shouted, running over to her. "This is the one he was in and-and" the old woman stuttered. Kagome began looking through the other ones, none of them her brother's. "Where is my little brother?" Kagome said, her voice barely over a whisper. "Kagome, I have no idea what happened-"Kaede was cut-off. "Where in the _fucking_ world is my brother!" Kagome screamed, gripping her head with shaky hands. She fell on to her knees and cried. Kaede went over and held the crying girl. After a little bit, Kagome's forehead began glowing red. Kagome brought a hand to it and than her powers reacted. Her eyes glowed red and she had white pupils. Kaede gasped at her, never seeing her powers do that before, and scooted back a bit. Kagome began to glow red and silver and than she saw what happened to her brother.

_**'He was dead, just lying there in the small space. Than someone pulled him out. Two hooded, shady people where around him. They did something to him, Kagome didn't know what, but Souta was breathing and sitting up. A purple circle like hers was on his forehead, his eyes were different, the part that was supposed to be white was black, and there were two silver, triangle marks on his cheek. "Welcome to the Dark Signers" a man's voice said. Than they all disappeared, Souta with them.'**_

Kagome dimmed down and her eyes returned to their normal color. Her tears still flowed but now she was pissed. "How dare those bastards take my brother!" Kagome growled. "Who took him?" Kaede asked. "Those asshole Dark Signers!" she spat, standing up. "I'm going to find them and kick their asses until they give him back!" she vowed, striding out of the room. "Don't be too hasty, Kagome!" Kaede called after her. Kagome continued walking down the hallway.

When she walked into the lobby to get to her room, Kagome heard her name be called. She looked towards the callers; It was the twins. Her heart tightened in her chest and she whipped her tears away with her hand. She didn't want the twins to see her crying. The twins ran up to her and smiled up at her. "Hiya Kagome!" they greeted. Kagome gave a small smile and greeted them back. "Are you okay?" Luna asked, very concerned.

"Peachy!" Kagome lied. "Well, than why are you covered with bandages and bruises? Did you get in a fight with a bad guy?" Leo asked, way too excited. Kagome giggled and explained how she had a duar session with her friends, thus why she was bruised and cut up. "You really are super cool!" Leo exclaimed. Kagome smiled sadly at how Leo reminded her of Souta.

"Well, I need to go change. Later," Kagome said as she began walking past them. "Later Kagome!" they exclaimed. Kagome waved behind her before opening the door to her room. She walked in to see Sango and Rin sitting on the bed. "Hey guys," Kagome greeted as she grabbed her clothes from Sango's bag.

"Hey Kagome. Uh, are you okay?" Rin asked nervously. Kagome looked over and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered before changing. The girls looked in the other direction and talked about random things, like the weather and monkeys.

"You can look now," Kagome called over. The two girls looked over and grinned. "You look awesome!" they cheered. Kagome rolled her eyes at them and crossed her arms. She was wearing a short, white skirt with a black star design, a black shirt with a silver circle on her chest, a white jacket that went to her ankles and had black wings on her back, and her boots from the Tournament. Her hair wasn't up, but cascaded down to about mid-back.

"Oh! I have something for you!" Sango exclaimed suddenly. She dug in her pocket and held out something to Kagome. Kagome walked over and took it. Looking into her hand, Kagome saw her communicator, fixed and good as new. "Thanks you guys!" Kagome thanked as she put the communicator in her ear. "Also, here's our late birthday present," Rin said as she put something in Kagome's hand.

It was a necklace with the ying yang symbol. "I-its beautiful." Kagome whispered. "Made out of onyx and diamond." Sango commented. Kagome's jaw dropped. "H-how did you pay for this?" she stuttered. "We all chipped in, so that is your only present from the Thief Runners." Sango and Rin said together. Kagome grinned and hugged both of them. "Thanks you guys! You're the best!" she told them.

"I know I am," Sango replied. "But I'm better," Rin responded. The two began to glare at each other before Kagome squeezed both of them. "Stop fighting or I'll knock both of you out," Kagome warned happily. The other girls sweatdropped at that.

"Lets go crash at Ayame's place," Rin suggested. Everyone agreed and then they headed out.

…... Time skip!

"Why am I here, Goodwin?" I asked coldly. I was at Goodwin's estate, in his office, because he apparently 'needed' to see me. "I have learned that you are a descendant of the People of the Stars and have the Ancient Summoning Circle. Is that correct?" he responded. "And if it is?" I answered with a glare.

"Then you shall be recruited to fight the Dark Signers," Goodwin said. I bit my lip before sighing. "Okay," I said. Goodwin looked at me for a moment before cocking an eyebrow. "Okay?" he asked. "Okay. I'm willing to be 'recruited' to fight the Dark Signers," I clarified. "So this information on you is true?" Goodwin pressed.

"Yep," I responded. Goodwin looked through some files and then looked back at me. "My troops are heading out now. Please come with me," he said as he stood up and walked out the door. I waited a moment before following after him.

We arrived at a building and Goodwin and I got out of his car. I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye and looked over. Sango was around the corner and motioning me over. "Be right back," I told Goodwin as I went over. Around the corner, I saw Rin and Ayame with Sango. "Yes?" I asked, leaning against the side of the building. "Okay, so you know how the Satellite just lost contact with the outside world?" Rin asked. "Uh, no," I responded. "Well, it did and now we have no contact with HQ!" Sango exclaimed. "Well, I'm heading over there now, if that helps," I said to them. "Perfect!" they all shouted together. "So all you have to do is, find Kouga and Shippo, and set up communications!" Ayame chirped. I smiled at my friends and saluted. "I'll make sure to do that. No need to worry," I waved goodbye and went into the building and headed to the roof.

Walking onto the roof, I saw a large helicopter and my fellow 'troop' members were boarding; Jack, Akiza, Luna, Leo, and Yusie. I waved goodbye to Goodwin and got on the helicopter. "Hiya guys!" I greeted happily. "What are you doing here, Kagome?" Leo asked. "Well, the Dark Signers took something of mine and I need to set up communications for the Thief Runners," I explained. The driver looked over and I saw he was wearing a officer's uniform. "Did I saw set up communications? I mean, to check up on some, uh, companions...?" I laughed nervously.

He turned forward and I sat next to Akiza as the helicopter took off. I held my necklace tightly to my chest and thought about what I was going to do. I had to find Shippo, Kouga, Souta, and my mom. I looked out the window and saw we were in the middle of a lightning storm. I looked down and gasped. I turned around and looked more closely. It couldn't be, no way.

"Kirara...?" I whispered in shock. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Akiza asked. Lightning flashed and I looked around and saw Kirara again. I stared, she was supposed to be in Egypt! She was flying to the house in the park, which was Martha's house! I hadn't seen Martha in years. She landed in the trees by it and I turned and saw Yusie instructing the police guy to land at Martha's. Good, that way I can get Kirara and head to HQ. "Its nothing, Akiza, just thought I saw something," I told the girl next to me.

We landed and I waited for everyone to get off before I did. I tried making my escape then, but I was stopped by a little female voice. "Kagome?" I paused and turned. It was... "Kairi!" I said surprised and the little girl hugged my legs. "I missed you!" she exclaimed into my skirt. I pat her head and when she let go I knelt down in front of her. "I gotta go to find some of my friends. Can you tell them that if someone asks?" I told her. She nodded and I smiled. "Good girl. I'll be back later," I said before standing up. I waved goodbye and ran into the forest. Once I was a good distance away, I whistled. A giant tan animal appeared next to me. It was Kirara in her large form. I hopped on her back and she took to the skies. "To HQ!" I told her, who roared in response.

We landed on the roof of HQ. Kirara transformed into her tiny form and hopped on my shoulder. I smiled at her as we head to the stairs. In the middle of all the stairs was a long, steel pole that the Thief Runners usually used instead of the actual stairs. I jumped on the railing and then hopped onto the pole and slid down. I waited for the correct balcony before jumping off the pole. I landed on my feet and opened the door. This was the main control room.

"Kagome?" came two male voices and a female one. Imagine my surprise to see Shippo, Kouga, and my mom sitting there. "Hey guys," I greeted as my mom stood up and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly in her embrace and I hugged her back. "Oh, Kagome," she said. I smiled sadly and said, "Hello mother." We put some space in between us and smiled sadly at each other, tears in our eyes. "Souta isn't dead," I whispered.

My mother gasped as a tear ran down her cheek. "What?" she asked, as did the guys behind her. "Its the Dark Signers. They did something to him. He has a summoning circle like mine, but its purple. And his eyes were black, and I... I just don't know what happened," I explained. Mom closed her eyes and sighed. **"I knew something like this might happen,"** she said lowly. That sparked my interest. I kicked the guys and Kirara out of the room. "We need to talk, you can fix communications later," I told the them before slamming the door on their faces. I turned and saw my mother sitting in Shippo's swivel chair, one next to her. I sat down and she turned to me.

"Kagome, after you and Souta were born, marks like the one's you have now appeared on your foreheads. I then got a vision of what they meant," she began and her eyes glowed silver. The scene around us changed, yet we were stilling sitting in the chairs. I stared in fascination as what she was sawing appeared around us. "You two were born to represent the world, both the good and the bad. You were the good and your brother was the bad. Why it was so, I don't know. I also saw that you two would have to fight, not with cards, but with swords. The world will have to take sides and be thrown into chaos. But, I was unable to see the outcome, that is up to you," she finished and the illusion around us disappeared.

I looked at my mother for a few moments, soaking in the information. She then brushed my bangs away and pressed her forehead against mine. "Release," she whispered and I gasped as pain shot through my head and power began to surge through my body. I reeled back and held my head in my hands. "When you were younger, I put a seal on you and your brother to keep your powers in check. But, you managed to weaken yours and thus why you were able to tab into your powers now," she explained.

"Souta has already broken his seal and I just broke yours. You two should be of equal power now," Kun-loon explained. I glanced up at her. She then began explaining how I could summon a great weapon from history; The Blade of the Crimson Dragon. I repeated the following words in the ancient language after her: **"Blade that fights against the Dark Forces, I call upon you now to help me destroy those of my enemies."**

A sleek black tachi sword with a red glow along the sharp end appeared in my hand. "Whoa," I breathed, inspecting its craftsmanship. My mother placed a hand on my wrist. I looked at her. "You must use its power wisely, unless it shall destroy you," she said. I nodded and the door opened. The sword disappeared quickly as the three demons walked in.

"You have impeccable timing," my mother said. I smiled at her as she got up so Shippo had his chair back. He began typing away at the computer. "So, what exactly happened? What happened to everyone else and why are communications down?" I asked. Shippo kept working so Kouga answered. "A strange miasma came from that huge hole on the other side of Satellite. It swallowed up the humans and then went into the sky, creating an electrical field and blocking out the outside world. We weren't swallowed up because of HQ's air tight security," he answered.

"I know, I'm awesome," Shippo commented. I rolled my eyes, but still grateful for his thoroughness. After a few minutes, Shippo cheered. "Yeah, baby! The Thief Runners are now connected to the outside world!" he shouted. We all cheered and high5'd each other. Rin, Sango, and Ayame then appeared on the screen. "Hi guys!" they shouted. "Hi!" me and the guys shouted back. Kirara hopped on my head. "Kirara? I thought you were in Egypt?" Sango asked. "She got back early," Shippo answered. "No freaken' duh!" Sango and Rin shouted at the kitsune.

"I missed you sweetheart!" Ayame told Kouga, and everyone, besides him, Ayame, and my mom gagged. Kouga glared at us before responding, "I missed you to, love." "I missed you more," she said. "Of course you did," Kouga said under his breath. "What was that?" asked Ayame, glaring. Kouga flinched before saying, "I said I missed you more!" Shippo made a whipping noise and that made us Angels howl with laughter.

I smiled to myself, glad my friends were 'back together' and not injured. Friends... "Shit!" I cursed, covering my mouth. Everyone looked at me. "Kagome, you shouldn't cuss in front of you mommy," Shippo scolded jokingly. I rolled my eyes before saying, "Sorry I gotta go. The group I came with shouldn't get worried or suspicious. One of them was Sector Security," I said before hugging my mom. I ran out shouting a goodbye over my shoulder. Kirara followed after me and transformed. I hopped on her and she flew to the top of the stairs and onto the roof. She took to the skies again and we both saw the spider shape of purple fire. Kirara growled deep in her throat and I narrowed my eyes. "Lets check it out," I told the neko who rumbled in agreement.

We flew over and saw a giant black and red spider and a falling building. I saw people on the roof. "What are they doing?" I exclaimed before instructing Kirara to fly down there. I recognized Martha and a boy she took care of. The officer was a little bit away. The kid was taken to the officer, but another tremble of the building knocked Martha to the edge. "Martha!" I shouted, the same time as Yusei. She tried crawling back, and I couldn't help her. I was still to far. "Hurry Kirara," I urged the neko demon.

When we finally got closer, Martha slid closer to the edge. Kirara landed on the roof and I hopped off and skid down to her. "Take my hand," I ordered lightly. She seemed surprised and reached out her hand. But she fell back and over the edge. "No!" I shouted and ran after her. I jumped off the roof and grabbed her hand and Kirara grabbed the bottom of my long jacket in her jaws. That was when I was glad it had super durable fabric. So I was dangling awkwardly and Martha hang onto my hand. "K-kirara!" I exclaimed, nervously. This was really nerve-wracking.

Kirara began pulling us back, but that was when my jacket began to rip. "Oh no!" Martha said. "Hurry up, Kirara!" I ordered, and she grunted in annoyance. She managed to pull us up before my jacket was torn in half. We sat for a second and got our breath. Kirara changed into her smaller form and sat on my shoulder, exhausted. Martha and I crawled our way back to the officer and the boy. Martha and the kid embraced and I pet Kirara.

"Great timing, my friend. I owe you, how about some delicious fish after this is done?" I told her and she nuzzled my neck in affirmative. I smiled in happiness and Martha hugged me. "Thank you, Kagome. I owe you my life," she said. "It was nothing, Martha. Think it payment for bandaging me up when I was younger and teaching me herbs," I responded. She smiled at me and we made our way down the building. When we got to the ground, I put a white barrier around us. We watched the duel and Kirara growled at the Dark Signer's switch.

After a few more hands, I felt a familiar aura. My eyes widened, it was Souta. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. I looked with my mind and saw Souta's aura, along with some other ones. His aura was so different, not kind and innocent like it was, but dark and sinister. It brought tears to my eyes and I wiped at my them, refusing to cry now. I looked at the duel and I watched with slight heartache at the scene. The area changed and everyone ran up to Yusei, exclaiming his name. I stayed where I was, knowing the Dark Signers were there. I was scared to see him, my little twin brother. I stared at the ground as I walked before I was next to Luna and Leo. I slowly looked up after Yusei shouted at the them and my eyes clashed with the dark ones of my brother. Our aura's clashed, and lightning flashed. Primal instincts swelled in my body, demanding that I fight him.

We stared into each others eyes. A wind that wasn't there rose his hair a bit, showing off his purple summoning circle. The same wind lifted my hair, exposing my summoning circle. I felt my powers react to him. I also felt Souta's once completely sealed powers rise. My eyes hardened, my powers rising at an rampant pace. He waited until the Devack challenged Luna until he spoke.

Third POV

"Hello, Kagome," Souta said, smiling at her. Kagome just continued to glare at him as her Signer friends (Including Trudge and Leo) turned to look at her. "Ah, don't be like that, Me-chan. Aren't you glad to see me? It has been a while," he teased. Kagome's hands clenched into fists and she glared with more ferocity.

"Souta? Is that you?" Martha asked as she walked up next to Kagome. The Signers and Leo and Trudge looked at Martha in confusion while the Dark Signers looked at the two siblings, enjoying the show. "Yeah, that's him," Kagome bit out.

"No matter how entertaining this encounter is, we need to get going," Roman interrupted. Souta sighed and nodded his head slightly to the left. Kagome nodded at the secret gesture. He smirked before turning and disappearing with the other Dark Signers.

Yusie and Jack chased after them. Kagome began walking towards where she felt Souta's aura. "Kagome?" Luna asked, grabbing the older girl's sleeve. "Where are you going?" Leo asked as he stood next to his sister. Kagome looked down at the two and smiled a small smile. "I need to be alone for a while," she answered.

Luna let her go and Kagome kept walking. "Who is that Souta guy?" Akiza asked suddenly. Kagome paused for a moment before she kept walking. "He's someone close to my heart," she answered. "Kagome, be careful out there," Martha said, knowing where she was going and who she was going to see. Kagome nodded at her, her eyes glowing a dark red while her pupils were white. She disappeared in a blur.

With Kagome

The 18 year old appeared the same way she disappeared, in a blur. She arrived in a clearing surrounded by old buildings. The road around the area was in bad shape, leaving uneven and jagged pieces of the street that was once there. Yet Kagome had her eyes on one thing, well one person.

He had changed since his death. His body was lean and had muscle. He seemed stronger and more powerful. He was also dark and sinister. His eyes glowed purple and his pupils were a never-ending black abyss. Souta smirked at her. "Hello, sister dear. So good of you to join me," he said. Kagome glared at him and said, "Cut the crap, brother. I am here for one reason and one reason alone; to defeat you so you will return home."

A laugh escaped his lips and Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You think you can defeat me? Besides, even if I somehow lost, I'm not returning to that life," Souta responded. "Why not?" Kagome growled. "So I can be some weakling trapped in a hospital while you go out and live your life? You've lived like life was a party if the marks on your cheeks don't mean anything," Souta said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome paused in her hostility and brought a hand up to her cheek, touching her one of her golden triangles.

"I feel more alive now then I ever did before. And you can't make me go back there," Souta finished, glaring at the end. Kagome snapped out of her stupor and glared right back. "To hell with that! What about me and mom? You don't care about us? If you won't come back for me, come back for Mom! She is going to lose herself because of your selfishness!" Kagome shouted at him. Souta dropped his arms and seemed to lose his resolve for a moment. He soon got it back though.

"Why would she care if I'm not there? She has you, the little priestess girl blessed by the Crimson Dragon. I'm just the sick brother who made her drown in her own debt!" Souta shouted back. Kagome stepped back in shock. "I was the reason she lived so poorly! She could barely pay her bills and make the payments on my medical costs! She would be better off without me!" he ranted, stepping towards his sister who backed away with each step. The two stopped and Souta glared down at his shorter sister. "It would be better for her if I was never born," he told her.

Tears pooled into Kagome's eyes before she blinked them away in anger. "Do you honestly believe that!" she screamed at him as she attacked him. Souta dodged her fists and kicks with slight difficulty. "She loves you, no matter how much you might cost her! She would not wish for you to be like this, even in her darkest moment!" Kagome continued to shout as she kept attacking at incredible speed, her attacks getting more energy charge with each swing.

Souta jumped out of the way as Kagome's leg came down. It created a large crater in the ground and shook the surrounding area. "You idiot!" Kagome screamed as her body began glowing with dark red energy. Souta narrowed his eyes at it. He then appeared behind her and hit a pressure point. Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted. Souta caught her before she fell to the ground. The energy retreated and her tattoo dimmed before the glow disappeared as well.

"Sorry, Sis, but I can't let this fight get out of control. We are to fight tomorrow, not now," he told her as he adjusted her in his arms. He held her bridal style and noticed she had tears running down her cheeks. He softened and his eyes returned to blue. "I really am sorry, Kagome. But I don't think I can come back, even if I wanted to. Me not wanting to just makes it easier to deal with," he told the person in his arms. He sighed before turning in the direction of Martha's aura and disappearing in a blur.

…...

End of Chapter! I know it was shorter then the other ones, but oh well! Please Review if you feel like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hime-chan: Welcome to another installment of a Thief's Heart! In the next chapter after this one, Kagome and Souta are gonna battle, so if the fighting scene sucks, please don't yell at me. There chapter will be some Yusei/Kagome fluff before the battle. I doubt my description will be great, but oh well. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or Inuyasha.**

P.S. I see some people are confused about the height thing between Souta and Kagome, so I will explain. Because of Souta's nameless illness, his height was affected, making him barely taller than Kagome. So, when he went to the dark side, his illness was cured and he became his true height, which is quite a bit taller than Kagome.

I would also like to give a shout out to Foxluna. I was thinking of doing something like that, but it was an idea. Her review made me want to do it for sure. So, thank you, reader of this story! I also read her message on her profile and I totally agree that homophobia is wrong-o! My close cousin is gay and it pisses me off when people are assholes to him because of that. On with the story!

…...

Yusei, Luna, Leo, Martha (who was holding Kirara), Trudge, Akiza, Jack, and Martha's three boys were almost back to Martha's house when Souta appeared in front of him, the passed out Kagome in his arms, snuggling slightly into his chest.

"Kagome!" they shouted, except for Martha, Trudge, Jack, and the little boys. "I believe she belongs to this rag-tag group," Souta told them as he held out Kagome's sleeping form. "What did you do to her?" Yusei demanded as he walked up to him to take Kagome. Souta glared at him as he took the passed out teenage girl, "Don't get your panties in a twist. She's fine."

"You sound just like your father," Martha said as she looked up at him. Souta scoffed at that before turning away. "Take care of her, will ya? It wouldn't be as entertaining if I defeated her when she wasn't at her best," he told them before disappearing. In Yusei's arms, Kagome shifted a bit while mumbling, "No, Ta-kun..."

"Martha, who was that?" Jack asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The older woman sighed before turning to them. "That was Souta Higurashi; Kagome's younger twin brother," Martha stated. The twins and Yusei blinked, remembering that Kagome talked about him at Blister's place.

"But I thought he was recovering in the hospital...?" Leo asked. Martha shook her head. "His body failed and he died a few days ago," came a new female voice. Everyone turned to see the mother of the Higurashi twins. She had her arms around her center, as if holding herself together as she stood in front of the group. "Come inside, I shall explain more there," she told them as she began walking back to the house with Martha, her close childhood friend, and Kirara in her arms.

When all the Signers plus Leo and Mina and Trudge and Martha were seated around the table in the house, Nodoka Higurashi walked back into the room having placed Kagome in a bed upstairs with Blister watching over her. She sat next to Martha and began explaining the situation with her two children.

"Firstly, you should know that my family and also the family of my late husband are descendants of the People of the Stars, who I am sure you have heard of. In truth, we were the last two remaining lines of the people. When my twins were born, the seals like they both have on their foreheads now had appeared. I then received a vision of-" Nodoka was cut off.

"Wait a minute, you honestly think I believe this mumbo-jumbo stuff?" Trudge interrupted. The mother in the room sent a glare his way with her now silver eyes. "Silence, officer. Unless I let Kirara here make you into a scratching post," she threatened as Kirara hopped onto the table and hissed at Trudge. The officer remembered the cat's larger form and piped down.

"As I was saying, I received a vision of my children fighting each other in the future the day they were born. My daughter bore the seal of the Crimson Dragon and was its priestess, while my son bore the seal of the Earthbound Immortals and was their priest. The vision ended before I could see the victor of the battle. In our attempts to prevent such a thing, my husband and I sealed away their natural powers in hopes that they would never do battle. But Fate had other plans. Kagome's seal was weakened immensely when she turned 15 and Souta developed an incurable disease at 12.

"And then Kagome meet you Signers. That is what allowed the seal of the Crimson Dragon to reappear and for her to become its priestess. And then when Souta died, the Earthbound Immortals laid full claim to him and he became their priest. So now, the two shall fight each other just like in the vision I had 18 years ago, while the Signers of both sides fight as well," Nodoka explained.

"Oh, Nodoka, was that why you reacted so violently when Kagome showed her powers to you? The poor girl was traumatized to use them in your presence ever again. She wouldn't even talk to you for a year," Martha asked her friend, who was like a younger sister. Akiza gasped silently and put a hand over her mouth, thinking of how her and Kagome were alike with that bit of information.

"I never meant to harm her, she's my little girl. But I was so frightened of what would happen and, I-I just wanted to keep her safe," the mother sniffled tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "She acts like everything is back to normal with us, the way we joke around constantly and seem to utterly adore each other; but I still see the hesitance and fear in her eyes. She doesn't trust me completely and it kills me to see my own daughter look at me with those emotions," Nodoka sobbed as she buried her face into her hands.

Akiza placed a hand on the older Higurashi woman's shoulder, trying to comfort her. A voice cleared from the direction of the doorway. Everyone turned to see a red haired boy with green eyes and a girl with dark brown hair and eyes. "Uh, hey Miss H, you called?" the boy asked, feeling a bit awkward with the situation.

Nodoka whipped the tears from her eyes and smiled at the two. "Shippo, did you bring what I asked for?" she asked the boy. Shippo nodded and jabbed a thumb towards the main door. "It's outside on my runner. Want me to bring it in?" he asked. The mother nodded and then Shippo walked away to get the mystery item.

"So, how is Kaggy? I heard she meet up with Souta," the girl asked, concern lacing every word. The mother of the the soon-to-be-battling twins smiled softly at the girl. "She's asleep, but I know seeing her will calm your nerves, Rin. Go check on your older sister and relieve Blister of his duty," she told the teenager. Rin bowed slightly to her before running up the stairs. "Rin? The same girl from the band Kagome was in?" Leo asked. "She's your daughter too?" Luna asked.

"Nah. Rin is an orphan we accepted into our home when she was about seven and my twins were nine. Kagome walked in from the rain one day with a little girl on her back. She couldn't remember anything besides her first name, so we took her in and she became part of the family," Nodoka answered as they heard Blister walk downstairs.

"Hey Shippo. It's been a while," he greeted the red head from earlier. "Sure has, buddy," the kitsune responded before he walked into the doorway, a large chest on his shoulder. "Where you want it, Miss H?" he asked Kagome's mom. "By the door is fine, Shippo. Go and make sure Rin isn't crying. You know how emotional she gets with Kagome," Nodoka answered. Shippo nodded and set the chest down. He walked over to the stairs and then stopped. "What's up?" Blister asked.

"I can't go up there," Shippo answered as he took a step back in caution. "And why not?" Jack asked in his regular tone. "Because Kagome's priestess powers are at an unsafe level for me to be in the same house, let alone the same room," Shippo answered. "What are you talking about?" Yusei asked.

Suddenly, a loud thud came from upstairs followed by a strangled cry. Then there was a crash followed by a shout of Kagome's name. Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Nodoka were going up the stairs in a matter of seconds and heading towards the room that held Kagome.

Yusei slammed the door open and the four piled into the room. Rin stood by the wall, cradling a bloodied hand with shards of a vase, water, flowers, and an overturned chair by her feet. She stared worriedly at the bed Kagome was in as tears prickled the corners of her eyes. Kagome was tossing and turning, withering in pain as tears poured out of her closed eyes and rolled down her cheeks while cries escaped her throat. Crimson red energy wrapped around her form and would lash out around her wildly.

Nodoka told Jack to take Rin and leave. Jack grabbed Rin's wrist that wasn't bloody and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs to her boyfriend, Shippo, who comforted her. Back upstairs, Nodoka began explaining the situation. "We need to be very cautious about this; her body is adjusting to her newly released, and immense, powers. The process is very painful and her powers will lash out at anyone who they do not want near their host. We just need to keep it contained long enough for Kagome to conquer it for herself," the mother in the room explained. The two teenagers nodded before all three of them cautiously began making there way to Kagome. Yusei headed to Kagome's right side, Akiza headed to Kagome's left side, and Kagome's mom went straight forward to the end of the bed.

Akiza's powers began to react to Kagome's and the two clashed briefly before Akiza took a step back in surprise. Nodoka tried to reach her as well, but the powers especially didn't want her close. From her sealing them or for reacting violently when Kagome first showed her powers, she didn't know. The power lashed out at Yusei, yet he held firm and kept moving towards Kagome. The power tried a bit harder for a few seconds before weakening and then eventually only flicking him once in a while as he knelt next to Kagome's bed side.

Yusei grabbed her hand and Kagome calmed down enough to open her tear filled eyes. They were a crimson red while her pupils were a glowing white. "Y-Yusei," she whispered out as her eyes flashed blue for a moment. Another wave of pain rolled through her body and she winced, closing her eyes as a few more tears escaped and a whine passed through her mouth. Her eyes opened up again, still blue, and she looked at the man she had fallen in love with. "S-sorry you have to see me like this," she managed out as she squeezed his hand in her's, her eyes flashing red and white for a second.

Yusei shook his head and said, "I'm always there for the ones I care about. I'll be here if you need me, Kagome." Kagome weakly smiled at him before turning her head away in a wince, her eyes closed in pain. "Ahh~!" she hoarsely whined in pain.

Akiza and Nodoka, who were watching the whole time, decided to leave the two alone. They saw that Yusei could handle it. They walked out and closed the door behind them. Akiza smiled to herself as she walked back downstairs behind Kagome's mother. Sure, she liked Yusei for a while because he helped her with her own powers and allowed her to feel accepted, but she knew it wasn't meant to be. He would just be a great friend and someone to rely on. And even though her and Kagome used to be rivals in a sense, she was glad that someone like her was with Yusei. They would make a nice couple...

Nodoka sighed. So, Kagome is in love with one of the Signers, eh? Seems like all the great priestesses of the Crimson Dragon had a romantic relationship with a Signer. Kikyou had the half demon Signer, Inuyasha, and Midoriko had the demon lord Signer, Sesshomaru. Seems Kagome would be the priestess in love with a human.

Kairi, the little girl who was so fond of Kagome and visa-versa, walked up to Akiza. "Is Kagome-chan alright?" she asked. Akiza nodded. "Yusei is taking care of her," the red haired teenager answered. Kairi smiled at that. "You want to play with me? I was gonna ask Leo and Luna to play with me, but you can too!" she told Akiza. The Black Rose was happily surprised that the little girl wanted her to play with her. She accepted, as did the twins, and they played a bit with the little girl, no older then five.

Nodoka, Shippo, Rin, and Martha began looking through the stuff in the large chest for the armor and equipment that had been passed down from priestess to priestess since Midoriko's time. It hadn't rusted and it repaired itself either when the current priestess was completely healed or when a new one was born after the old one died. (There is never more then one priestess of the Crimson Dragon at any one time. Kinda like the Avatar (The Last Airbender) thing accept they aren't past lives.)

"Wait, Rin. When did you get into Satellite? Last I heard, you were in New Domino," Blister asked from his spot at the table. "Oh, well. I have a boat that I have when I want to take Rin on a night on the town in New Domino. She came here with Sango and Ayame about an hour ago," Shippo answered. Blister nodded and stated, "That explains where the cat went."

Jack sat in a chair in the corner, thinking deeply about something. Trudge tried to subtly woo Mina, who kept rejecting him, yet secretly enjoyed every minute of it.

…... Upstairs with the Couple

Yusei watched the girl he knew he loved fight back her own powers. He flinched back a bit in surprise when Kagome's power flicked him right over the yellow mark on his face. A small giggle was heard and Yusei looked down at Kagome, who was trying not to smile with a slight blush on her face. The current Duel Monsters Champion raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk on his face.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless," Kagome giggled out with a big smile on her lips. Yusei rolled his eyes, but looked straight back at his love when she moaned. Kagome's face was turned a bit away from him and with a deep blush on her cheeks as she panted lightly. The male duelist froze up a bit at the sight, some dirty thoughts sneaking into his mind. A small blush spread across his face as he glanced away from her face to down the bed. His blush just deepened as he caught sight of her chest moving up and down with each pant while her skirt was bunched up some, exposing more skin than before. It didn't help that her legs were slightly spread apart either.

Kagome, feeling extremely hot, wiggled a bit to try to air herself out, yet that didn't help. She let out a deep sigh and shifted into a sitting position to take her ripped jacket off. After tossing it off the bed carelessly, she glanced over at Yusei. His cheeks were red and he wasn't looking at her, his head turned slightly away. Was something wrong?

"Yusei, are you o-o-okay?" she began to ask but another wave of pain made her moan the last word as she laid back down. Yusei blushed a bit more before shaking his head. "I-I'm fine," he stuttered. Kagome blinked. Yusei stuttering? What?

"You sure? You're stuttering," she panted lightly as she put her hand on his cheek so he looked at her. Yusei blushed an even darker color and avoided her now blue eyes. Kagome pouted at him and said his name as another wave went through her. "Y-Yusei~!" she moaned.

Yusei's eyes snapped to her and Kagome began to blush from the intensity of it. Not even a split second had passed before his lips crushed hers in a dominating kiss. This time, Kagome moaned in pleasure instead of pain as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Yusei put a hand on her waist while the other arm provided support so he didn't squish her between himself and the mattress.

Unnoticed to either of them, the crimson red power retreated back into the girl as they kissed. Being hormonal teenagers, tongue soon entered the picture as the kiss became more passionate. After a few more minutes and the need for oxygen was at its greatest, they separated, panting heavily. Kagome blushed a dark shade as she noticed their position.

Yusei was over her while he straddled her a bit below her hips. Her skirt was even more bunched up and with her legs still spread a bit, it showed some of her blue panties. Yusei smirked at her blush before he began kissing her neck. Kagome blushed a bit more and moaned quietly, turning her head to expose more neck to her 'tormentor'.

He bit lightly where her neck meet her shoulder and she moaned a bit louder. A shudder ran through her body as he soothed the small bite with his tongue. Yusei chuckled a bit before whispering huskily in her ear, "I see you like that." Kagome blushed even darker and managed to nod slightly.

Yusei chuckled again before he sat up and got off of his girlfriend. He wasn't going to take advantage of her situation and sleep with her, especially since the final show down was the next day. He would wait until both of them were ready. Kagome sighed quietly in disappointment before she sat up and smiled at her boyfriend. He was going to be a gentleman and wait until she was ready; that was good, yet she was still a bit horny.

Kagome then jumped off the bed in excitement when she realized she had final beat her powers into submission. She gave a cheer before glomping Yusei, who caught her with ease. "Yay! I'm finally have control and total access to my powers!" she exclaimed in happiness.

After a moment in each others embrace, Kagome ran out of the room and towards the stairs, so excited to tell everyone the good news. Yusei smiled before following after her.

Kagome jumped down the flight of stairs and tackled Shippo to the ground, who was standing with his back to her. "Hi everyone! I'm all better!" Kagome cried happily before jumping up and hugging Rin. The two then spun around in a circle, laughing. Shippo sat up from his spot on the floor, rubbing his forehead yet smiling at the pair.

"That's great Kagome-chan!" Kairi exclaimed. Kagome let Rin go and scooped the little girl into her arms. Kairi giggled as Kagome swung her around. Kairi was set on the ground and then both of the twins tackled Kagome. The priestess caught them and swung them around a bit too. "I'm so glad you're okay, Gome!" they shouted. Kagome laughed before setting them down and smiling brightly at them.

"Me too!" she giggled before she hugged Akiza. The Black Rose's eyes widened in surprise before she hugged her back. The two separated a bit and Kagome smiled widely at her. "I know we aren't real close, and hey, we tried to basically kill each other before. But I hope we can become great friends," Kagome told her, causing Akiza to once again be stunned at her actions.

The red head nodded and smiled back at Kagome. Then Kagome turned to her mother and smiled softly. "Hey, mom, sorry my powers, you know, rejected you," the daughter apologized a bit awkwardly. What were you supposed to say to your mom after that? Hey, I still don't completely trust you and my powers think you're a complete and utter bitch? Yeah, that wouldn't work to well...

"It's all right, sweetie. I understand," Nodoka said with a sad smile on her face. Kagome awkwardly gave her a hug before she was back by Rin's side. Blister put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "Had us all worried there for a moment, kid," he told her as she smiled up at him. "Sorry for making you worry Blister," Kagome apologized.

Yusei was now back the stairs and soon him and Kagome were side by side, as if they was a gravitational pull between them. The couple stayed by each other causing most of the people, besides the kids and Jack, to smile at the cuteness of it.

"We should make plans for how we are taking down the Dark Signers now that everyone's here," Jack stated as he leaned back in his chair a bit. Everyone agreed and soon, all the Signers and the Crimson Dragon's Priestess and Trudge and Mina were around the table in the dinning room making battle plans.

...

It was late that night and everyone was asleep for the big day tomorrow. The final showdown between good and evil. Kagome had consulted her two used to be priestesses duel spirits, who offered advice and certain techniques in battle. Kagome was silently watching Midoriko demonstrate a move up on the roof when Yusei arrived.

Kagome glanced at him for a moment before looking back to her teacher, who was only visible to her. Yusei sat next to her and took her stare as a thoughtful one at the stars. "You nervous?" he asked her, causing Midoriko to pause as Kagome turned to the holder of her affections. She smiled at the pair before departing, Kikyou having already left when Yusei first arrived.

"Yeah, I mean, I have to fight my own little twin brother for the sake of the world. I-I don't know what to think about the situation," Kagome confessed as she leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder, causing him to wrap his arm around her in an embrace.

Kagome took in the calming yet strong scent of her boyfriend. It had hints of motor oil, fresh rain, and a musky, manly smell that was purely Yusei. She loved it and it left her feeling relaxed and protected. Yusei on the other hand was taking in the smell of her scent. Cinnamon and apple blossoms, as well as some motor oil of her own, washed over him as the two sat in a calm silence. Kagome's scent made him loosen up and let his emotions out, especially the ones that made him crazy in love with the girl in his arms.

Kagome turned and looked at Yusei with a smile. "Thanks for being here, with me," she thanked, blushing lightly. Yusei smirked at her as he leaned in a bit closer to her pink face. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what," he promised before they shared a kiss full of their passion and love for one another.

The kiss ended after the need for oxygen became too great, leaving both sides panting lightly. Kagome looked up at her boyfriend from beneath her lashes, a smile on her lips. "I think I'm in love with you, Yusei Fudo, King of Games and Signer," she confessed, causing Yusei to smile a smile that took Kagome's breath away.

"And I have fallen madly in love with you, my Ying-Yang Angel, my Queen, and my priestess, Kagome Higurashi," he confessed before kissing her again. This one was even greater than the one they just shared.

The two stayed together on the roof for a few more minutes before Yusei took a yawning Kagome inside for some rest. Tomorrow was a big day... One that would change the world.

...

End of that chapter! Yeah, this one was pretty short compared to 1-3, but I really didn't want to ruin it with a fight scene right afterwards. Besides, I think 5 will be super long, and with all the other stories I have popping around in my head, this might take a while, so sorry if I don't update this story. Love you all! Except for flamers!


End file.
